Dr Rima and The Clones Troopers
by Valadilen
Summary: Dr Rima -a nautolan doctor- is hired by General Kenobi to help Skywalker's 501st Legion to survive the war. She knows her task is (and will be) difficult... but things seem to be far worst than anticipated. Here are shorts stories in Star-Wars: the Clone Wars' Universe. Enjoy! [Rated M for safety]
1. Prologue

« Move ! » She shouted.

The clones immediately obeyed, although they did not know why or to who. The young woman kneeled next to the wounded soldier and ran her first test. She asked questions, fast. She had answers fast. She excepted them to obey; the situation did not let room otherwise.

The clone soldier suffered a shot in different places: right should, stomach, right side of the abdomen, left upper leg and left foot. His head hit the ground from the fall, but his helmet took most of the damage. He was bleeding heavily. The woman gave her orders: take off the armour, prepare blood transfusion, the painkillers better be ready… the clones did not know what else they could do, so they obeyed. They were good at doing that.

A clone arrived, blue stripes on his white and black armour.

"Field Medic "Six"." He said. "I've got this."

"Obviously, you don't." The woman said.

She suddenly froze.

"Heart attack! Make space!"

And she started the heart massage.

"Prepare to shock him!" She ordered. "Come on, human! You're meant to fight, so do it!"

One of the clone was ready to shock. Everybody stepped back. Shock. Again. didn't work. The woman started the massage again. Suddenly, the wounded clone took a deep breath. The woman started the emergency treatment again.

"Come on! We don't have time!" She shouted at the clone bringing the stretcher. "Unless you want another dead brother, you'll hurry!"

She could feel the looks on her. She did make a scene. Coming out of nowhere to help a clone survive his wounds in the middle of a republic base. She didn't care if she was currently sitting in a cell or in a senate sit. She did her job. The man, as she heard, survived. Her mission was complete. This one at least: a doctor's mission is never truly complete. There will always be injuries, always be illnesses… Especially with this war. She didn't believe there was a war going on until the droids showed up and started to shoot everyone. Then the republic battle ship arrived, the clones cleaned up the enemy… She heard, of course, of the clone army. But to see these men in action… That was something completely different.

* * *

The interrogation room's doors opened. Two men and a clone in full armour came in. The men and the girl were, what the woman heard, to be "Jedis". In these part of the galaxy, there were not a lot of them. To see three of them in one day… Quite the achievement, indeed.

"I am Master Windu of the Jedi Council. This is Master Kenobi and Padawan Ahsoka." The black skinned human said. "We would like to know who you are."

"What about him? He doesn't count?" the woman said, pointing the clone with her finger.

"This is Commander Cody." Master Kenobi answered. "you are, obvisouly a Nautolan?"

"The head tentacles give it away, hum?" The woman sighed.

A child could have guess that. Was this Jedi making fun of her or was he truly that innocent? If he was… well… Isn't he precious? Anyway, it was hard to hide her big black eyes, her massive, highly sensitives, head tentacles and her grey skin with blue and green markings.

"My name is Rima." She said. " 'Was born and raised on the planet you and your metal friends just ruined. I was the town's medic, still am. But with no one to heal and no town to live in, the title sound a bit hollow."

"We received reports from one of the field medic." Master Kenobi said. "He claimed you handled the life of Captain Rost competently, given the circumstances."

"Where did you learn to deal with situations like that?" Windu asked.

"War of course. 'tis not because they aren't a galactic war that war doesn't exist. Some years ago, the planet got divided in four. Three countries fighting each other for land, and all the rest trying to survive. I was with these poor sods. Delivering children while patching up a half-dead man is what I do. And if my people follow orders, they might just survive the next wave of cold too."

The two Jedis looked at each other. Master Windu stood up and left.

"Where is he going?" Rima wondered.

"I may have a proposition for you, Miss Rima." Master Kenobi said, ignoring her question. "The man you saved, Captain Rost, belongs to the 501st Legion; under the command of my former apprentice Anakin Skywalker. His men could use a field medic with your exceptional skills."

Rima looked at him carefully. The woman could not figure the man's thoughts, and it bothered her. Was he being honest or was he planning something? If he did, why would he bother to trick her? On a galactic scale, she was a nobody. The woman reached for the amulet around her neck. What should she do? The jedi assured her they will let her go to wherever she wanted, and not bother her any further, if it was her wishes. But Rima had a sacred mission. She made an oath to protect the ones who needs her skills. Injuries, pregnancy, sickness, poison… She could help with all of these things… not that an army made of human male would need a midwife anytime soon. But obviously, the boys she met on the field were completely clueless when it came to heal injuries in a hurry. The heart of this Captain Rost stopped, and she alone knew what to do. That was not a reassuring observation.

"You want me to work for your apprentice, when you know nothing of me?" Rima asked. "Is that wise?"

"Doctor Rima of a city named "Raykar". Saved three thousand, nine hundred and fifty-five lives during the civil war on her planet; delivered four hundred children after the war, help countless lives survive the cold wave last year…"

"You know more that you admitted, Jedi."

"I just asked around. You're not the only survivor. And the ones who don't know you personally, knows you by name. You are a war hero."

"And look what good it did. War. Again. Besides, if your men are all males, I don't think you need a midwife."

"Indeed. But I need someone who value life. Too many of these men think of themselves as expendables. Too many of my brothers and sisters in the Order treats them as such. I know I used too."

"What made you change?"

"A brutal battle. The lost we suffered almost cost us a key-planet in Republic Space. But that's not the reason. Before being slaughtered by the droids, I did not realise that lives were so… fragile. That we might not survive this war. So, I swore to myself I'll never be so careless with the lives under my command ever again."

Rima could not sense lies. Perhaps he was lying, but was good at hiding it. The woman leaned on the table to observe Commander Cody. Could she work with and on people sharing all the same face? People who were born to fight – and die? People who knew nothing else but the army and the war? At least she won't have to worry about men following orders. Apparently, they were good at it.

"If I was to accept your proposition, what would my mission be?"

"We won't put you in immediate danger: a medic like you needs to stay alive. You will be assigned to a war ship's medical bay, if not to a medical station under my apprentice protection... When that happens. _If_ that happens. Either way… your job won't be an easy one."

"With respect, if either of us wanted easy lives, neither of us would be sitting here." Rima replied. "Where do I sign?"

* * *

 ** _Star War: the clone Wars, Lucas films, etc..._**

 ** _Rima, Six - OC_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy, more coming soon!_**


	2. Chapter 1 : The First Day

**When rima is hired by Obi-Wan on behalf of the Republic to help Skywalker's 501st Legion to survive the war; the nautolan did not expect life aboard a war ship to be so... "entertaining".**

 **/!\ Some description may (or not) disturb some readers sensitivity. To me it's not big deal, but one can never be too cautious. You've been warn. 3**

* * *

The Republic spared no expenses: the med-bay of the _Resolute_ was state of art. Rima never thought she'd be back as a doctor in the middle of the war; so, _this_ was an improvement. She had a small army of droids and clone medics to help her in her mission and the equipment… all the spirits be praise! This equipment was _sexy_! And expensive. Very expensive. If only she had that set of medical materials during the civil war, Rima could have done miracles! She only saw it all very quickly; since she had to learnt military and emergencies protocols in less than a week. And when the time finally came to climb aboard the _Resolute_ , well… It wasn't what she expected, and turned out to be more of a challenge than calculated. The first days of work turned out to be rather boring. Indeed, after signing up the contract with the Master Jedi named Kenobi, Rima was brought to the gigantic city-planet Coruscant. From there, she met the Jedi-Master Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice Ahsoka Tano. Both lovely people, if not a bit sassy. Rima did not know how their relationship as master-apprentice worked, but if they were doing their jobs properly, the nautolan had no problem with it. However, the introduction was a short one. Rima believed the General called it "duty calls". The woman was familiar with the concept as a doctor, but what does a Jedi-General do when there is no battle or missions _yet_?

Soon, with fresh troops from Kamino and two brand-new cruisers to escort the _Resolute_ , the 501st Legion could depart from Coruscent. And since all was a "beginning", neither the three ships needed a medic right away. And even if they did, the clones would have not come to Rima first. Indeed, she agreed to be a medic, but opposed the idea of leading anybody. As such, the Chief-Medic "Stitch" kept his job. And his brothers seemed to prefer him. The clones were far more suspicious than the General Kenobi told her.

Will it be a problem? Rima could not say. Perhaps it was like the anooba who lost its way in her town so many years ago. Someone brought him from Tatooine to sold him to a local aristocrat. But the buyer could not tame the beast, so he released it in the wild. The poor thing found his way to the town, almost cripple a boy. That's when the local hunter came in. Gave food. He taught the poor animal to trust him. They became best friends, never apart from one another for too long. They got separated when the droids attacked… the human got killed. It was messy, quite an horrible sight. The bomb hit the house he and his friends were hiding in. His skull got crush by debris, brains spilled everywhere. But the killing blow was definitely when a shard of metal cutting him in two right in the middle of the belly. His guts bloodied everything and everyone around… not that anyone survived the explosion. Rima had to stick her hands in his crap and insides to collect usable organs… she hated it all. Using an old friend's dead body to save others, to have to acknowledge his horrible death… As a response, the anooka attacked the droids. The people said it was to avenge his master. But Rima though differently. She saw the beast's attack. It was desperate; the poor thing was just too anxious to find his best friend again, and decided to go exactly where nobody expected him to go...

A sad end and Rima always hold the story close to her heart. She hoped that if she was to make friends with the clones, it will not end so badly. Her hopes on that weren't very high: she looked at the numbers of casualties. Many clones die in battle way before having a chance to put up a fight.

Rima's second day as a medical officer in the Great Army of the Republic was in space. As she understood, the 501st Legion under the care of General Kenobi was deployed to settle "negotiations" with an enemy blockade somewhere in that huge galaxy. However, rumours were: trouble might be waiting _before_ they could reach the rendezvous point with general Kenobi's fleet.

The first hour of the day circle had not ring yet went a clone knocked on Rima's door. The woman wanted to send him away, but all her attempts sounded more like sleepy growls than real orders. So, she forced herself to get up, did _not_ care to put her uniform on and open the door in loose pants and brassiere. The poor clone froze at the sight of so much… lady's skin.

"Urgent meeting with all medical unites of the Med-Bay, Sir… Madam." He said. "Chief-Medic Stitch have been calling you for an hour."

"Whaaaat…?"

Rima went back in her room and activated her com-link.

" _Doctor Rima, you are requested at the Med-bay immediately for a pre-mission meeting._ " The hologram of a clone in medic uniform said.

The poor man sent eleven message, getting anxiously angrier each time. Although his emotions were well hidden.

"Shit."

Rima jumped in her uniform and ran as fast as she could.

"Lock my quarters, please!" She shouted at the clone as she turned around the corner.

Rima ran for her life many times. But never she was so anxious to get somewhere so badly. Her first day, and she was late. _Late_. To a military meeting. For medic, yes, but still. She was pretty sure the clones were not used of tardiness… or even knew what "oversleep" meant. She rushed in an elevator before clones closed the doors. She looked at the numbers as if it would make them go down faster. She must have looked like a storm to the poor troopers who just saw her rush out when the doors opened. She ran to the med-bay, nearly knock down a clone in the process and went directly at the meeting room while finishing to adjust her uniform.

The room was basically a clone talking to others. Three lines of chairs full of clones in the exacts same uniforms. Only the Chief-Medic "Stitch" was a bit different… and was being true to his name: his face was covered with scars. He ended his sentence and looked up at Rima. She bowed.

"Please accept my apologies for my tardiness… Sir." She said, not exactly sure how to call him.

He outranked her, but she never was in the army before. This title thing… it was not familiar. And she was the only "unique" living being in the room too. So, if she wasn't nervous before, she was now. She sat on the only empty chair, the last in line near the double door; and kept quiet. The clone next to her was trying to ignore her; but failed miserably.

"The commander Rex gave us the report on what to expect in these coming hours. It will be a space battle three enemy cruisers minimum. We must expect enemy reinforcements; meaning, a lot of casualties. If our cruiser survives, which it _will_ , our mission will be to handle all the injured coming our way; and sent the ones who can fight back to their posts. I want this mission clean and proper. To your job fast, do it properly, be _professional_."

Chief-Medic stress the last word while looking at Rima. She took no offence: in fact, she felt she deserved it. But the nautolan also had in mind to prove she was not a waste of time or resources.

The meeting ended with Chief-Medic Stitch giving everybody's duties. That turned out to be the punishment.

Rima walked emptied mind to the main healing room. She could barely believe what just happened. _Nurse Duty?_ She though, nearly shouted these words in her head. There was nothing wrong with the profession of nurse; but the droids were meant to do that… to _be_ that: nurses! And General Kenobi hired her to put her medical skills in good use. But Rima swallowed her pride. If the clones wanted proof she was useful, she'll prove them.

Her "office" was a computer in the wall, between a bed and a medicine cabinet. She could stay on her feet or lean on what appeared to be a high stool. But the thing was too tall for her, obviously designed for a clone-height professional. They were a hundred-and-eighty-three-centimetre-tall; according to the medical records Rima could access to. She was only a hundred-and-sixty-five. That small detail did not make her feel at home.

Both clones and droids were in standby, occupying themselves as they could, until the battle came. As Rima observed her new co-workers, she could feel the anxiety making knots in her stomach. Last time she waited for a battle to come, two hundred refugee died because of the bombs. A hundred more were caught in the fights and killed by soldiers. The current situation was different, though. She was on a war ship, full of soldiers. If anyone could make it work, it was these clones and their jedi-generals.

At least… she hoped so.

"Medic Rima."

It was Chief-medic Stitch. He was displeased. He did not hide it.

"Good morning, Chief." Rima said. "I apologies for my tardiness."

"Apologies refused. You are on a war ship, there is no place for tourists here."

"Believe me, _sir_. If I was a tourist, your very existence would be a miracle."

"Excuse me?"

Rima smiled and turned around. She did not seek to get her boss angry, but she was not going to let him bully her. Because that's exactly what he was here for. Anybody would accept her first apologies in the meeting room, give her an assignment and _move on_. However, the clone _came back_. And the heinous way he looked at Rima could not be justified by her tardiness.

"If I was a tourist, this would not be a war ship, since there would be no war. Meaning the Republic would have not the need of clone troopers. Which you are." She said.

"Are you being insolent?"

"Of course. But you are being a bully." Rima replied. "It may work on your _brothers_ , but it won't on me."

"I outrank you!"

"Good for you." Rima said, as she moved on to the many medical records she had yet to read. "But the fact that you needed to tell me that speaks a lot about your leading abilities."

"Is this a test?"

"Damn right it is." Rima replied, pretending not to pay much attention to the clone. "Unlike you, I _chose_ to be here. It is only natural to evaluate both my boss and my co-workers. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do. And, so do you."

Everybody in the room -even the droids- were standing still as she talked. Not a sound interrupted the heavy tension growing from the Chief-Medic Stitch. Since he could say anything, Rima watched him leaving.

Something was wrong. The nautolan could not, obviously, know everything about the clones just yet. But during her training and the ship's departure, she met quite a few of them. They had many emotions from surprise to distrust; but never _hatred_. Because it was exactly that: the man _hated_ her. She just gave him a reason to, but he decided to despise her the moment she set foot in the meeting room. If anything, Rima felt something fishy was going on.

* * *

 **Star Wars: The Close Wars, Lucas films, etc, etc...**

 **Rima, Six, Rost, Stitch - OCs.**


	3. Chapter 2 : To the escape pods!

**When Rima is hired by Obi-Wan on behalf of the Republic to help Skywalker's 501st Legion to survive the war; the nautolan did not expect life aboard a war ship to be so... "entertaining".**

* * *

Everybody felt the tremors. Well… what the clones called « tremors ». For Rima, it was more like a terrible earthquake lasting forever. But there were not on solid ground: but on a giant war ship in the middle of space; attacked by the separatists. But Rima's job was not to worry about the battle. Her attention was to be set on the injured; After the first wave of attack, many clones arrived: bleeding, suffering… Her team took other most of them, but they were rapidly outnumbered.

The Nautolan quickly trade her syringes and bandages for scalpels and stitches. Too many soldiers needed a _surgeon_ , not a nurse. The droids could handle the painkillers injections and the bandage making. Rima helped when she could. But when she was done with one clone, three more came in, needing immediate medical attention.

"Medic Rima, go back to your post!" Chief Stitches shouted in the crowd.

"No time!" She replied, not caring much about her manners.

These men needed a doctor. They need her help. Whatever they were ready to accept it or not, that was their problem: she knew what to do, her duties. She finished patching up a clone, took off her gloves, watched her hands, put new gloves on and when to a trooper with his arm not facing the right way. She looked at the problem, analysed it, brought proof to her thoughts with a quick scan. The Nautolan did not hear anyone anymore. Her concentration was focused on the dislocated shoulder. From her belt, she took off a thin needle and gently sank it between the man thumb and forefinger. Soon, the clone's shoulder relaxes and he felt less anxious. He was still looking at her with worried eyes: who was she? What was she doing? How did she do that? The tough part came right next: Rima worked her way to put the arm into the right position. After few cracks, it went back in positon. The trooper (merely a young man) wanted to panic. But his arm was not responding, nor were his nerves. Eventually, Rima immobilised the shoulder with a special splint the droid prepared and sent the soldier to the rest room. There will be no more fighting for him with his main arm damage like that.

"But I need to…" He complained.

"Rest. If you fight, no more arm for you. Now go rest, _medic's orders_!" Rima growled. "Now."

The clone did not dare to argue. He picked up his gear and left.

Another "earthquake" shook the ship. Rima almost lost her balance this time. Whatever was happening outside, it was bad for everyone: the scalpels and other medicals tool flew in the air and Rima saw one of the trooper taking a medical screwdriver in the eye: instant death. A scalpel scrape one of her head-tentacles. Then the tension rose when the lights turned red.

" _To all personnel, evacuate to the escape pods immediately."_ An awfully calm automated voice repeated, again and again.

The worse.

Rima felt her heart racing. This… This could be the end. So soon? No. she wasn't ready. She could not cross the Sea just yet. And then again: who can ever be ready for that particular journey?

But she took a deep breath. _Duties first. Calm. Stay calm._ She said to herself as she showed the way to the injured troopers. As they left, she found herself counting them like children. How many were leaving? How many were… staying? She spotted one. Bleeding side, leaning on the wall, having trouble to walk. Nobody was seeing him. She rushed, put his arm over her shoulder and lead him to the exit as fast as she could; grabbing a medical kit on the way to the pods. They both entered one as the clones inside were about to close the doors.

And they left.

As the pod flew away from the _Resolute_ , Rima could see the ship being destroyed by enemy fire. But this one did not last long either.

Not far, a pod seemed to have trouble. They crash on a giant piece of metal. The glass cracked, then broke. The clones got spaced. Fighting for some air, freezing to death, being crushed by the force… Their death was pure agony, pure fear… It was terrifying.

Then Rima looked at the people inside the pod with her, worried. Too clones with plane white armour, the trooper she saved who was -if she remembered correctly- a captain, two pilots, and ark trooper and two sergeants. Her uniform was covered with the Captain's blood. Although, he was not bleeding as much as she though.

Will they all survive? Make it through all this? Will somebody save them before the pod decided it was too much?

"We are out of reach from enemy fire and explosions." The pilot said. "It should not take long before the other cruisers send help."

"Good." The Arc Trooper said, taking his helmet off. "Now, can someone explain to me why we have a dying brother with us?"

He was looking at the captain. This one did not have his helmet either. Side of his face was scared by skin reconstruction -probably because of an explosion. One of his eyes turns light grey, and he had a tattoo on his nose: a large blue line interrupted by the scars. He looked at his brother. Same face, same defiant look.

"Watch your words, _Lieutenant_." The Captain growled, in pain. "I'm arc too, and I outrank you."

"And he's not dying." Rima said, taking her seatbelt off.

She put a knee on the floor, open the medical kit and have a look at the injury. With the clone's help, she took the piece of armour surrounding the injury. Something was familiar. Where did she saw these decorative armour designs before? She did not inject him painkillers immediately. She needed him sharp. A piece of metal inside the cut was preventing the bleeding, but it could not stay there, obviously.

"Any other injuries?" She asked.

"Don't think so…" The trooper said, after a small hesitation.

"Who are you?" The Arc Trooper spat.

"Doctor Rima, of the 501st Legion." Rima said.

"That's not for you to decide!" The Arc spat again.

"Show respect!" One of the soldier said. "If she's a doctor, you don't want to get on her bad side."

"She could be a spy!"

"Really?" Rima gently said, as she put plastic gloves on and cleaned the wound. "I would make a poor spy. I'm grey. Black eyes, grey skin. And I'm a woman. But it's the head tentacles that gives it away, don't you think. If I had to choose a spy, I would look for the right clone to transform into a traitor. Same face, same armour… No one would expect him to betray his _brothers._ "

A silent filled the pod.

Rima concentrated on her duty. With great care, she injected a local analgesic. When the Captain confirmed he could not feel much from his injured side, she prepared the pliers, and the stitching kit. One the trooper behind her almost threw up when Rima had to widen the wound by cutting a little with a scalpel. Then, she reached the metal shard with the pliers and pulled the intruder off. The captain's breath was sharp and he was fighting the urge to knock her out, she was sure of it. Rima could only salute his courage. She started to stitch the wound and when it was done, she applied a large bandage.

"No brother would do that." The Arc Trooper said.

Rima had a nervous laugh.

"You would not believe how many times I heard that. Turns out, there is always a good reason to change sides. But whatever excuses the traitor says to the others and to himself; it never makes it right… Just saying." Rima added with a smirk. "By the way, I don't need your opinion to be part of this Legion. My contract specifically asks me to take care of _you_ , gentlemen. But if you don't want my help, I'm sure you can explain to General Kenobi why you are wasting his time and hard work. He was the one, after all, who gave me the job."

Rima cleaned up the mess and went to the others, injured clones. They did not dare to say a word. Scratched, cuts, nothing deadly. She heard the Arc Trooper shift position in his seat. She made him uncomfortable. Well… to be exact, no one in the pod felt comfortable around her. Only the captain seemed to not care. Then again, the man was injured, and the painkillers could only do much.

"You said you were experienced, Sir… Madame." The Captain said, as he put his armour plate back on.

"Yes. I used to be a midwife." Rima explained. "Then the civil war back home demanded I diversified my line of work. I went from delivering children to fixing troopers with a cigarette lighter; using drinkable alcohol to clean the wounds… Word of advice: if you have no other choice but to use that stuff, make sure to keep the lights away. You don't want your patient to burn into crisps."

The tension both relaxed and tensed a bit. Did the clones find her story funny? Perhaps they were just entertained, their minds drifting away from their current (disastrous) situation.

"Then I became the town's doctor." Rima continued as she wrapped up the medical kit to sat back next to the Captain. "Same old activities: delivering children, stitching idiots who got into a bar fight, amputate the local farmer who had his leg caught in his machine, cure impossible illnesses, help old women through the winter cold… But then, your droids "friends" came and started to kill everybody. The ones who escaped were under my care: midwife, nurse, surgeon, angel of death… I had to be everything again. Then, General Kenobi and I had a chat after I saved one of your brothers and here I am. Same old me, drowning myself into troubles."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you came along." One of the white-armoured clone said. "I saw how you fixed my brother's shoulder, it was fascinating."

"You did?" Rima asked. "I'm not sure he would agree with you."

"What did you do with the needle?"

Rima recalled how she fixed the trooper's arm. Yes, she did used her acupuncture needle, didn't she? The woman search her belt and took off a satchel full of clean well-kept needles. A little treasure from the days she was a midwife. Never could get rid of them, even after all these years. She showed them to the curious clone.

"Acupuncture." She said. "An ancient medical technique from my people."

"How does it work?"

She explained him the uses of acupuncture and how the needles were used. When the trooper asked Rima for stories, the Arc Trooper put him back to place, calling him "shiny". The Captain was kind enough to explain to the Nautolan what that title meant. The "boy" was new, fresh blood, a just-got-out-of-school lad. No scratches, no dirt on his armour: it was shiny, like him.

They waited for a long time. Communication with the other pods reassured the troopers, but only for a moment. The cruisers were having difficulties: they took a lot of damage and sending help was tricky. The pilots went into small talks, while the "shinies" started to remember the "good old times". The Arc Trooper stared at Rima with distrust, the injured clones fell asleep. In the end, only the Captain was kind enough to make conversation. Not that a lot was to say. He told her his previous mission, she told him stories… But eventually, they entered this kind of moment were memories starts to kicks back.

"Wait… You said you saved a _captain_ back on that blasted planet?" He said.

"Yes. Multiple gunshot injuries and a heart attack during treatment. I broke few ribs during the heart massage." Rima explained, before realising something. "You wouldn't be… no. No way!"

"I believe so, Sir… Madame. I'm Captain Rost."

Rima laughed loudly. _That_ _was incredible._ She was right next to the man she saved and who basically gave her job; and did not recognised him?! How was he up so soon? Bacta tanks were amazing, but it still takes a great deal of rest to recover from a heart attack, broken ribs and multiple gun shots. He explained that the genetic modification made on the clone's genes allowed them to heal much faster than the average human.

Suddenly, the pod's com-link lit up and broadcast a message. Soon, ships arrived to save them.

In the haggard, thousands of clones were getting ready, in perfect lines; Trooper one side, medics on the other. Rima and her surviving colleagues were affected to the ship's med-bay; again, a state of the art hospital. This time, everyone in her team was to be a nurse until the Chiefs could figure a plan to make the med-bay a pleasant place to work in; Because in less than five minutes, Rima already had her toes stepped on, and it was _not_ pleasant.

"Medic Rima. Due to your incapacity to follow simple orders, I will ask you to join your designated quarters." Chief Stitch said, his fellow commanding officers behind him.

Rima was outnumbered. They wanted her out. Even after saving all these lives? After seeing the clones she saved back on the Resolute _survived_ onboard, doing just fine? She just checked on the clone with the used-to-be dislocated shoulder! He was okay!

"Of course. There are too many people here anyway." Sha said, casually.

She exited the med-bay.

 _Designated quarters…_ She though, knowing that no one on this ship was aware of her existence before she showed up. Her "quarters" were a piece of floor in one of the offices of one of the storage hangar. A nice, cosy, cold, hard floor. As if her day wasn't bad enough already. However, it has been for everybody and as a civilized being, she had no rights to complain. At least they gave her a blanket. During the war, she did not have that luxury.

* * *

 **Star Wars: The Close Wars, Lucas films, etc, etc...**

 **Rima, Six, Rost, Stitch - OCs.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Chief-Medic Stitch

**When Rima is hired by Obi-Wan on behalf of the Republic to help Skywalker's 501st Legion to survive the war; the nautolan did not expect life aboard a war ship to be so... "entertaining".**

 **Last chapter before the epilogue!**

* * *

Rima did not sleep well. Clones unaware of her presence in the storage office woken her up several times. The nautolan could not blame them, but she was tired to have guns pointed at her. These guys thought she was a spy or something. She had to argue many times, and at a point, she just took her blanket and left. Surely there was a place in this ship where she could rest. The clones' quarters were not an option, neither was the med-bay; the mess hall was _always_ busy, so were the storage hangars. She thought about going to meet the Commander Tano, the only other female alien onboard; but Rima did not dare. The girl was a jedi, she probably had better things to do. Eventually, Rima found a quiet corner in a corridor between the med-bay and the clone's quarters. She rolled herself in her blanket, maki-style, sat on the floor against the wall and felt asleep.

She had several hours of uninterrupted rest. Sometimes she could feel people watching her, surprised, but they never came closer. So, the woman did not bother waking up.

"Now this is a surprise."

Rima open her eyes. She recognised this voice. The man standing in front of her was a famous blond jedi, both diplomat and warrior. Well dressed, his hair and beard impeccable… If only more humans had manners like his!

"General Kenobi." She said, stretching her arms.

"What are you doing here, my dear?" He asked, offering help to stand up.

"An excellent question. I was gathering some sleep. The office they gave me had something -what? I don't know…- the clones wanted and the Chief-Medic Stitch and his brothers hate me enough to kick me out of the med-bay."

Obi-Wan Kenobi raised an eyebrow. If he was displeased, he hid it well.

"Now, that can't be good." He said, inviting her to follow him. "Anakin gave orders so you could do your job. If the clones don't like it…"

"The clones I healed appreciated my help, I'm sure." Rima interrupted, not wanting the blame to fall on every clone in the ship. "But the ones in charge of the med-bays… By the way, what are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"My fleet just arrived. I came to offer guidance to my former padawan… not that he cares about what I have to say, I'm sure."

The light spirit of the general made Rima laugh. Who could hate this man? Her laugh made him smile; but he went back to the problem with the medical team.

"Can clones be that proud?" Rima asked. "I did nothing to get in their way. If anything, I help them save their brothers' lives."

"I don't doubt that." Kenobi said. "I think we should investigate. It's not the first time I hear similar stories about that "Stitch" man from Anakin and Ahsoka. I recall a time when Captain Rex complain about the medic being a butcher. The poor man _never_ complains. To say that about one of his brothers… Come. Let's go find out if something is wrong."

"Where are we going?"

"Asking the public opinion." The jedi smiled.

Their first stop was in the mess hall. Both the Kenobi and Rima took their meal. Was it a trick from the jedi to "blend in" (as far as a General and a nautolan could "blendin a sea of clone troopers), or was he really hungry? Rima surely was. She had not eaten for what seemed to be days… not that the chemically reconstructs food did something for help the appetite. How could the army decently call that food? Rima followed her boss to a table where two clones were having their meal. Once sit, the woman rolled herself in her blanket. Being tired in a space ship does not help warming up.

"Evening, gentlemen." Obi-wan said.

"Sir! Trooper Xan and Han. At your orders!"

"At ease." The jedi said. "We're only here to enjoy dinner."

The men eased up, but still looked at them from the corner of their eyes. Xan was the one with the scar crossing his lips. Han was the one with the number tag tattooed on his neck. Kenobi was a general, they were amazed he would eat at their table. But who was the wrapped-in-a-blanket nautolan woman sitting with the Jedi Master? Once again, she was the only alien around.

"How are you doing? The battle was rough, I hear." Obi-wan said, engaging the conversation.

"We can take it, sir." Xan said with resolution.

"That's right! There's nothing we can't handle." Han added.

"Well, well. I'm glad to hear that!" Kenobi joyfully said. "You were on this ship? My friend here was on the _Resolute_."

"Really…?" The first clone hesitated.

Rima smiled and confirmed by a small movement of the head. She was tired and did not know what the jedi was planning. So, for now, minimum direct interactions. It was for the best.

"Yes! She's a medic I hired on behalf of the Republic. A skilled doctor trained to deal with urgent situations." Obi-Wan continued. "When I first heard of her, it was when one of my men reported a woman manage to bring back a man from the dead."

"What?!" The two troopers nearly shouted.

Rima felt her face take colours. The Jedi was crazy, right? She did _not_ bring back the Captain Rost from the dead! She simply made sure he would be late at his meeting with Death. A heart massage was not a big deal, was it?

"I did not." Rima said. "I just did what I could to _keep him alive_."

"Still, an impressive performance. No equipment, yet the man survived a heart attack and now he's back to turn droids into scrap metal."

"Thanks to the clone impressive genetic condition…" Rima muttered.

"That's amazing!" Han exclaimed. "With respect, Sir… Madam… hum…"

"Doctor."

"Doctor. What are you doing here? I though all medics were asked to help in the med-bay?"

"Well, I did hear Chief-Medic Stitch was here." Xan said, grimly.

That news seemed to blow a cold wind on his brother enthusiasm. He went into a long silence; looking at his food, probably asking existential questions in his mind.

"Is something wrong?" Obi-wan asked.

"Everyone in the 501st knows to not trust the name "Stitch", sir." Xan explained.

"Don't say a word!" Han growled with a hushed voice.

"With respect, hang him!" Xan growled back at Han. "The guy used our brothers to experiment on them. When the commanding officers discovered it, they court-martialled him. But because he's a First Generation, no one else had his experience. So, he went back to where he was: chief-medic of the med-bay."

"What kind of experiment?" Obi-wan asked.

"Poison and cybernetic." Han said. "Last time anyone caught him."

"It was the only one time too."

"And you think he still doing these experiments?" Rima asked.

"Sure, he does. A man from the 501st special forces went there for a medical check before a mission. Nothing fancy. Stitch hold him and before his brothers could come back from mission, the man was declared _dead_." Xan replied. "Everyone knows you don't go to Stitch's med-bay while he's around."

"What about the other doctors?" Obi-wan asked.

"They are like us, Sir. Brothers who follow orders. When it comes to medical safety, medics outrank everybody."

"I had a talk with Stitch." Rima said. "He tried to make me feel bad about y tardiness, while I had already presented my apologies and assume my role as a nurse."

"How did it go?"

"I put him back to his place of course." Rima said. "With respect for the clones, not having parents does not give them the right to treat strangers unkindly."

The clones remained in silence while Obi-Wan chuckled. The troopers could not believe their ears: she did _what_ to Stitch? Did she have a death wish?

"That would explain why he dislikes you so much." Obi-Wan said. "But I think your abilities to question and your ethical traditions makes you a threat. We need to have a chat with the man."

Rima and Kenobi finished their meal, thanked the two clones for their insights and left. The Jedi, on the way to the med-bay, asked a few other clones their opinions about Stitch. They felt the same as Han and Xan. Before they entered the hospital, Obi-Wan stoped and turned to face Rima.

"I have a feeling I won't obtain much from Stitch. That's why I want you to go have a look around his quarters and his office." He said.

"What am I looking for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary." Obi-Wan said. "Be careful, I don't what you to get in too much trouble."

"All right…" Rima hesitated. "but you'll keep him busy, right?"

"You have my word."

The nautolan did not have much of a choice. They entered the med-bay and Rima went directly to medics' staff room. They agreed she could go hunting after the signal. She let her blanket on a chair. Everybody was busy with the injured so she was alone in the perfectly clean room. Her commlink lit up. That was the signal. She went across the room. Stitch office was right here. The door was locked.

"A lock door? I the hospital of a space ship?" Rima muttered, remembering that it was against regulations, for security reasons. "That man is hiding something."

But then again, having a General as boss gave advantages. She took the key-card Obi-Wan gave him and unlocked the door.

" _Welcome, General Kenobi._ " The automated voice said.

Rima went to work immediately.

Desk: nothing of importance. The computer held nothing compromising either. She looked around the shelves… nothing. She went to his quarters doors. A bed and a closet, nothing fancy. The woman sighed. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She was ready to leave before someone spotted her, when a fainted sound reached her brain. What was that? A noise, repeated, irregular. Like someone hitting with his hand on metal, with little energy. She walked slowly in the room. Rima squatted and listened again. leaning on her hands, she pressed her head again the metal plate under the bed. On the floor, there were scratches. The noise was stronger, like right the over side of the metal plate. Someone was there!

The doctor stood up; looking of a tool to use. A screw driver: perfect! She used it as fast as she could. She took the metal plate of and her heart broke. A man, a _soldier_ was there; trap, bounded, barely strong enough to "call" of help again. Rima reach of him and graded him out of under the bed.

"Sweet spirits…" She swore as she took the gag off. "How did you end-up there? Are you injured?"

The clone was weak and _thin_. Too thin to be in good health. Completely naked, he wore scars of medical intervention… but they were too numerous to be honest. The poor man lost consciousness, too happy to see someone. Rima did not think twice; she dragged him out of Stitch quarters, threw the office and the staff room and to the nearest medical room.

"You!" she shouted to a clone sitting on a bed. "Clear the way!"

He did not make her say it twice. He reached for his crutches and left the bed. A medic came, wondering who was making so much noise. He reacted immediately, taking the trooper in his arm, lifting him with no effort to the bed. He took his pulse, while Rima checked on his blood pressure.

"Heart weak. Hypoglycaemia." The Medic.

"Blood pressure to the floor." Rima said.

The medic injected a medication for the heart. The trooper woke up real fast. Rima had a better solution for the rest of the problem than drugs.

"Drink that. Water with salt. Taste terrible but It will help."

She helped the man drink the water. Almost choke on it. Then she prepared water and sugar, and made him drink it. They repeated the process three times; while the medic ran some test. Scans proved he had _saw_ and _broken_ bones put back together, He was missing a kidney and part of his liver. His right eye was half efficient as it should be.

"His a shiny." The medic said; "He should be as his best."

"You would not say that if you knew _where_ I found him." Rima said, trembling in rage. "Go get General Kenobi. I think he might want to see that."

"The general…"

"Go! I'll manage."

The clones in the room, now awake, were trying to look at what was going on. But Rima ignored them. She put covers as her patient shivered of cold, put a drip to maintain his blood pression, sugar and salt rate stable. The young man's vitals were as much stable as squirrel on caffeine. It was time for some shock treatment. She reached her satchel hanging at her belt and prepared her needles. The clone became as white as a snow flake, when he saw her putting needles under his skin; and probably expected the worst. However, Rima was an expert. Soon, her art made him relax; not sleepy, just relax. And so were the man's vitals.

Obi-Wan chose this moment to arrive.

"Sir… what is she doing?" the Medic asked.

"It appears to be an ancient yet very efficient medical technique. Some of our Nautolan Jedis use it to treat all sorts of injuries and discomfort, but I never saw that closed."

"The vitals were terrible. Now he's relax, so are they. Is clone metabolisms so tricky?"

"Our bodies work fast, Sir… Madame." The Medic said.

"Why did you strip the trooper?" Stitch interrupted. "Are you trying to take away his pride?"

Rima raised an eyebrow. She was pretty sure the clones were doing much worse than staying still naked, in the _common showers_. They were, after all, _men_. Pride was a subjective notion. Besides, Rima covered the poor lad with blankets: she broke no ethical rules.

"Because I'm a woman?" She asked. "Sweetheart, I worked all my life as a doctor. I've seen far worse than a human's dick. No offence, of course."

Somehow, that made all the gentlemen in the room blush like teenagers. Obi-Wan included.

"None taken…" The jedi said. "That was… herm. Anyway, where does this young man come from?"

"An excellent point, General." Rima grimly said. "I found him locked under the Chief-Medic Stitch's bed, in his quarters, behind a _locked_ door. By the way, here is the bypass you gave me."

"That's a lie! I would never do that! Not to a brother." Stitch shouted, stepping back. He was sweating.

"Wrong! You've done it before!" A clone shouted.

"Yeah! Everybody knows it!"

Obi-Wan called for silence and had Stitch arrested for questioning. The lad, once he was feeling better, answered all the question the jedi asked. The poor thing was traumatised. The stories he had of what his brother did to him… Rima wished she never heard them. At a point, she was just too tired to think. She wrapped up her needles and went to the staff room where she sat on a chair and fell asleep.

The woman barely woke up when the Medic who helped her up a blanket on her shoulders, as gently as possible.

* * *

 **Star Wars: The Close Wars, Lucas films, etc, etc...**

 **Rima, Six, Rost, Stitch - OCs.**


	5. Epilogue

**When Rima is hired by Obi-Wan on behalf of the Republic to help Skywalker's 501st Legion to survive the war; the nautolan did not expect life aboard a war ship to be so... "entertaining".**

 **This small chapter "epilogue" marks the end of that short story.**

 **Rima will come back, if you want to.**

* * *

The _Resolute_ was destroyed and half its crew died with it or during the battle. The fleet was weak, even with General Kenobi's reinforcements. As the leaders planned the legion's next move, the soldiers were slowly recovering. Most of them were on the path to a full recovery. Others were less lucky.

Whatever it has been done to the young clone Rima had saved, Stitch's former prisoner was too badly "modified" to go back to his duties. When the medical ship arrived, the new Chief-Medic sent him there. Indeed, without a non-stop watch or Rima's needles, the clone's vitals would not settle down. That was the reason why he was so sick, when she found him.

The former Chief-Medic "Stitch" was court martialled… again. And this time things did not go as smoothly as before. His ranks were taken and he was sent back to Kamino for what the report called "community services". However, the clones knew better. If the man survived the kaminoans' displeasure, it would not necessary be a good thing for him.

His replacement was a man Rima already met: Field-Medic "Six". The woman proved him twice her skills, so he put her to good use. Now that the tough part was done, it was but a matter of "relief". Many soldiers who stayed onboard still suffered from their injuries. And Six understood quickly that his new colleague's needles would be perfect. Effective yet low-cost in resources… even if the troopers did not like the idea of having needle stuck under their skin, they could not argue with the results. Besides, Rima suspected the men enjoy the view too. In a descent manner, of course, but still. The only other woman around was a teenager. She, as a grown-up nautolan, was more of… a lovely sight.

As for the Captain Rost, his many injuries healed, with time. And he became the main link between the med-bay and the commanding officers. Why exactly? No one really know. But the order came from the Generals. So, between mission, the Captain would make sure the medics stays honest professionals.

* * *

 **The End,**

 **for now...**

 **Tell me if you want more! =)**


	6. In Your Heart Shall Burn - Part 1

**New chapter of Dr Rima!**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« What a mess… »

Rima mumbled as she observed the base's surroundings. There was nothing but burnt vegetation, bomb-made craters and body-parts. From machines and humans.

Rima and her team were sent on the field with the General Skywalker orders. As Chief-Medic on the New Resolute, Six could not think of a better team but the one he put some weeks ago under Rima's command. In the mission report, Rima learned how violent the last battle was. The Republic was successful with gaining the control of the planet, thanks to a Jedi named Krell… but at a great cost. The nautolan adjusted her mask. Unfortunately, the air was not of good enough for her kind… Meaning she was stuck with a breathing mask on her face. That only added more challenge to the woman's patience.

"Ma'am." Captain Rost simply said as he stood next to her, a report in his hand. "Another team arrived. They believe they found the last troopers worth saving."

Rima hissed at the sentence. "Worth" and "saving" were two words which should never be put together. However, Rima had no power on how the GAR dealt with injured clones on the field. Her mission was to save the ones brought to her to the best of her abilities… And the General Skywalker kindly asked her to stick to the mission. Last time her team was deployed, the nautolan ended up looking on the field herself for survivors. Captain Rost tried to cover for her, but there was so much he could do when the General gets mad. Not even the Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, could keep the man in check these days… And Captain Rex was even more useless when the Jedi Master is angry. Fortunately, Anakin Skywalker knew better than harm Rima. After shouting at her for half an hour, he sent her back to the medbay with the formal interdiction to leave her post to play hero.

"May I speak freely." Captain Rost asked.

Rima let a profound sigh out.

"I believe we've been through this many times already, Captain." She said. "I'm not military. Call me "Doctor" or Rima; and quit the formality. 'tis only good for jedis and nobles; which I'm not."

"My apologies, Ma'am." Captain Roth replied without much more emotions. "I was wondering how bad the injuries were?"

Rima remained silent for a while. "Bad" was an understatement. She had to sealed wounds with fire. Fire. Like in the old times. There were too many injured, too many injuries, not enough medical equipment. The bacta tanks were at capacities, and the medical shuttles seemed to have taken the wrong turn on their way to this planet. Exposes organs, third degree burns, amputated limbs, open skulls, melted armor on skinless fleshs… Rima had to use one of the rifle's battery to close a wound and a dead suubatar's fat to treat a terrible burn. It will slow down the healing process, but at least it won't hurt as much as it did and won't get infected.

"It depends of how much supplies the General sent our way today." Rima answered.

Captain Roth remained silent. That wasn't good.

"Dr Rima, sir." A young clone called as he saluted his two superiors. "Commander Tano asked for your help. She's in Area B-5."

Rima thanked the clone and followed him. They were at the opposite of the area in question, but it took only a few minutes with haste to get there. The nautolan remembered that particular section; the medical team calls it GBI "Great Burns Injuries". Second, third and forth degree burned troopers was placed there, either to receive treatment or a merciful –painless— death. Between the medics, the medical droids, troopers bringing in and out brothers; the GBI was like a beehive, busy with a lot of bees. The young cloned wore his helmet, but by the way he walked, Rima could just tell how bothering the surroundings were for the youngling. They arrived in one of the private rooms, were the young togruta waited for Rima. The clone trooper left, but Rost quietly stood in a corner. The jedi was tending as best as she could to a heavily burnt human. You could tell the man was a clone by his height, his jaw line and the pile of pieces of armor on a table nearby. However, most of the skin was gone, no more hair, his nails melted Spirits-knows-where… even his eyes exploded. Even if he survived treatment, the GAR would not want him. Speaking of treatment, the only thing useful right now was the Force trick the Padawan was performing to appease the suffering.

With a broken heart, Rima took her needles out, not sure of how she could help. Gloves on, she started to work on the poor man, allowing the Padawan to take some rest. "This man his Commander Parel, 501st legion." She said with a sad voice. "He was leading a particular mission, when things went horribly wrong. It is a miracle he is still alive, although I'm not sure it is a good thing. No matter how much I'd like him to be one with the Force, he has informations regarding the mission. My master… asked me to gather the intel."

Rima nodded silently. As she was done placing the needles, she had a look at the clone's face. He was awake, fully conscious, obviously in pain.

"Parel?" She slowly said. "My name is Rima, I'm doctor in the 501st, do you hear me?" The soldier let his broken teeth chatter, both as a sign of understanding and of pain. With as much delicacy as she could, Rima opened the mouth of the dying man, to see if the tongue was still there. Yes, it was. Bad shape, but still there.

"Captain, call my team. I'll need everyone's help."

"Yes, ma'am." Rost said as he left the room to called the team.

Fifteen minutes or so later, three clones arrived: Valor with his blue flame on the left shoulder, Domino with his name-number tattooed in his neck and painted on his armor in blue dots, and Heart, for obvious reason of a heart painted on the left sight of his armored torso. All were the best in their own field of expertise: Valor was better surgeon than a droid, Domino was very good to fight infections and Heart was an expert anesthetist. All three of them could take care of the Commander Parel, keep him alive until Rima comes back.

The woman hated burns. They were tricky to heal. Fat and oils _felt good_ for the injured, but were in fact not a good call: it slows down the healing process by keeping the warmth (and burning) under the skin. In the other hand, it kept the injuries from getting infected. The best was cold medical gel filled with bact a and anti-inflammatory molecules. But the medical base set up on this bloody planet ran out of these a long time ago. However, the woman had heard of an old separatist's hospital not far and very much abandoned since the Republic's victory. Skywalker was too proud to send teams to salvage the resources, but Rima was not. The gel will help Parel, allow him to rest from his pain, to gain enough strength to talk. The nautolan would prefer plant a needle in the side of his neck so he would die in a flash. But arguing with the jedis was a waste of energy, especially when they are in charge and want something. So, getting that gel was the best course of action, for Parel and the other injured clones.

"I'll go get my tools."Rima said.

Ahsoka nodded in understanding; but the clones shared a discreet look. They all knew what it meant in "Rima-ian", as they liked to call Rima's way to speak. And Rost being the best at deciphering the nautolan's mind, he immediately knew what she was up to. He waited to be outside of the building to confront her.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, we cannot go there." He said as she was trotting towards the speeders, empty bag on the shoulder.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's against orders!" He said, trying to keep his voice down. "And we don't know what we will find there!"

"One more reason to bring you around."

"Wh-What?!"

Rima jumped on a speeder and turn on the engines. She was not the best pilot, but she had her driving licence; which helped many times in extremes war-situations. The nautolan was leaving, when she heard a second speeder.

"Best not be away for too long." Captain Rost mumble in the comlink.

Rima could not refrain a smile. If he was able to read her, she could get under his skin just as easily. One of the perks of having someone watch your every mouvement carefully; thanks to a certain General's paranoia. They left the base full speed, towards the old hospital. "Dr Rima, sir." A clone's voice called via the comlinks.

" _This is Field-Medic Heart. General Skywalker just called Commander Tano, who wishes to know when you'll be back._ "

"Of course, she does…" Mumbled Rima. "Has she revealed anything to her master?"

" _Not yet, sir._ " Heart said. " _She told him you are doing all you can, and later that she can only distract the General for a limited time._ "

"Noted."Rima said. "We'll be as fast as we can."

That much was the truth. After long minutes of full-speed travel, the two accomplices turned off the engines not far of the abandoned hospital. Rost readied his riffle and scan the area for magnetic signature. If there were any enemy droids left, he'll know it. He gestured Rima: the way was clear. Keeping her head down like him, she rushed towards the building. Navigating in the rubble of this once beautiful city was no vacation. A couple of times, Rima almost lost her balance.

They arrived at on the hospital's ground. The silence felt wrong. Hospital, contrary to popular believes, were very noisy places... Anyway, the main doors were jammed. But going around the building, there was an unlocked service access. The state of the lock proved scavengers already made they way in... Hopefully, they left what Rima needed. However, before getting in, the duo had to be carefull. The separatists were gone, but they were known to let some suprises behind: traps, droids... to name only the common ones. Rost took the lead. He checked the door for traps, went in first, silently; but spotted no enemies. The nautolan followed him as soon as he whispered "all-clear". It was best to do what the clone capitain says in these sorts of situation. Rima knew how to survive, but Rost was far better at it… and was the proud owner of a loaded weapon. Plus, he knew how to use it: he wasn't a sharp-shooter for nothing.

Rima looked at the hospital plan. She pointed the fourth floor, meant for skin conditions. Usually, it was also where the burns were treated. Rost nodded and lead the way. Not trusting the elevator, they took the stairs. The Captain was not too happy about the situation. He was nervous. He had cause. In normal circumstances, he had a squad to help with the mission. Right now, he was alone to ensure the security of a key-member of the 501st Legion; who happens to be a civilian too. They reach the floor without incidents, and entered the pharmacy without issues. Rima started to look for all useful supplies. She found the gel, but stored anything of use in her bad too: syringes, anti-inflammatories, antibiotics, medical tools.

"Are we done here?" Rost anxiously asked.

He jumped when Rima tucked in one of his belt pouches some of the gel's cans.

"If something happens on the way back, give that to Domino." She muttered. "Let's go."

As they exited the hospital, Rost spotted, through a window, a group of droids' scouts around their speeders. Rima silently cursed. But Rost was calm. Discreetly, he pointed in the over direction separatist speeders.

"I could distract them, but you will not leave this place without me, will you?" He muttered.

"Damn right I won't." Rima growled as she stared at him with disapproval. The simple suggestion was, in her opinion, very stupid.

"Follow me and stay close." He said. Rime recognize the head movement Rost do when the chuckles but his comlink his off. Clone helmets were designed to not let any noise come out of them unless it is via comlinks. Useful for "private family conversations", as Domino once explained to Rima. Soon, she learned how to spot the signs of the clones secretly talking to each other. The doctor did not wish to know what else they communicated between themselves. The clones were, let's not forget it, at least thirteen years old, and all were brothers. Being young, and boys and brothers was a mix Rima, as a grown woman, did not wish to fully understand. Some things were meant to stay secret. Especially between siblings. No matter how big the family could be. Anyway, the nautolan followed Rost instructions to the letter. During her small training, they both agreed that in this sort of situations, she had to either keep a hold on his belt, or simply keep her hand pressed against his back. In such manners, he would know exactly where she was, and could stay focus on bringing her to safety, while shooting at the enemy. Her heart was beating fast. If they made the wrong move, a sound or raised they head to soon, the droids will spot them. In the other hand, their mission's success had a time limit… No matter. It was better facing Skywalker displeasure than ending up dead.

The speeders were waiting for someone to use them.

Rima hid behind one while Rost hacked it. As soon as the engines started, he grabbed Rima and went full speed.

Immediately, the droids turned around and started to shoot.

"Take the wheel!" Rost shouted has he dragged Rima in front of him. He shifted, riffle in hand.

Rima did not care to look at what he was doing. Trying not to hit anything, she heard the shot and felt the kickback as Rost's elbow hit her back. Focused on the road, she tried to breath. But the air was heavy. She reached for her mask. Notice the blood on her cheek, and the scratch on her mask: it was letting the breathable air out. Rima hold her breath as long as possible, then tried to find another one. Deep breath in, hold, then out. Her lungs were hurting. _Bloody hell! Why?! Why did it have to happen now?!_ she thought. They were still quite far from the base.

Rost shot one more time and an explosion carried the speeder forward. The clone swapped places to take the wheel. His driving was far more efficient. Feeling dizzy, Rima tried to hold on tight on the clone; but things were bad. "You're alright?" He asked. It was the last breath Rima could gather. She knew that if she answers him, she run out of air…

Suddenly, a familiar sight appeared. The base!

Rost drove the speeder full speed in it. The turets almost shot at them (the speeders weren't Republic-made). But fortunatly the guys aiming them recognized the driver.

Before Rost could drive to the GBI section, Rima spotted what she desperatly needed. She jumped and rolled on the ground...

And lost her last breath.

* * *

 **Next chapter: very soon!**


	7. In Your Heart Shall Burn - Part 2

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for your support! I hope you'll enjoy this (rather short) chapter; more are coming.**_

* * *

« What a mess… » Captain Rost muttered as he left the communication room. He just spent half an hour facing General Skywalker's displeasure with how things went since the last given order. And without the Commander Tano's timely intervention, the Jedi Master would have kept going for another two hours, at the very least. He was in his right: Rost let the Doctor Rima ignore the order to not leave the base, which got her injured and finally she almost suffocated. Had she not jumped off the speeder to grab the breathing mask, she would have died. The worst in this story was that Rost did not notice her distress. When asked her if she was feeling okay, he took her lack of respond for concentration on the mission; but never he imagine it was because one single breath out would have killed her. She was now resting –under guard.

Her efforts allowed the droids to replicate that anti-burn-gel-of-pure-salvation to help many brothers with their burns; if not to save them, at least to relieve some of the pain to ease their passing. Speaking of which, Parel, the clone who was almost unrecognisable, passed away not breathing a word of his mission. All he could think off was his brothers he grew up with on Kamino –he was the last one alive of his squad—and that girl he met on shore leave on Coruscant. And Skywalker did not enjoy reading that particular report. And Rost had to face his displeasure. Then again, the young togruta girl managed to calm the Jedi down by shouting at his face in return. They did what they could. Parel passed away at peace, without pain, with good memories; and his brothers were profiting from the doctors' many efforts.

"Captain, sir."

It was a shiny, no painting on his armour yet (if not a bit of dirt and dust), no recognisable traits on his face, yet. But he looked younger than most clones around. He wanted to ask a question badly and Rost's appearance was not helping making him comfortable.

"What is it?"

"The men are talking, sir." The young brother said. "They say the alien risk her life to save our brothers."

"The alien has a name: doctor Rima. Learn it." Rost growled. "And… yes, she did. Which is another reason to show respect."

"Yes, sir!"

Not long ago, the clones distrusted Rima; because she was a doctor, because she was a woman, and because she was far from being human. Her head tentacles freak many clones –especially the youngest ones—her dark eyes were difficult to decipher. Also, her distrust towards the jedis (and so the commanding officers), her stubbornness and grumpy attitude were not easy to deal with; even more when there were mixed with righteous ideas: "saving as much as possible", "no one is expendable", "every life counts" … These words were spoken very often by the nautolan woman, they rang in Rost's mind more times than he would admit. What was he suppose to do with them? What meaning could they hold? As long as the war was won, why the numbers of deceased-in-action should matter? Yet, as the clone captain thought that, he could not stop feeling relieve to see so many of his brothers alive.

His feet led him towards Rima's room. Two troopers were guarding the entrance with specific orders not to let the nautolan out; or Rost in. But what Skywalker did not know could not hurt him. As soon as Rost showed up, his brothers ignored the order and let him in.

Rima was sitting on her bed, the mask linked by a hollow thread. She was obviously furious to be on the side bench, instead of being out there, helping and doing her job. But as usual, she was not wasting time. How exactly she managed to gain access to the soldiers' medical record stationed in the base on her personal log was a mystery Rost decided to ignore. He suddenly went blind, how unfortunate. As the door closed behind him, Rima lifted her head quickly. She knew it was him. For some reason she could determine who was who without looking. Whatever her technique was, it wasn't fool proof; but definitely useful.

"Aren't you suppose to rest, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Aren't you suppose to face Skywalker, Captain?"

"I did."

"So did I with my resting. There will be plenty when I'll be back on the _Resolute_. 'til then, I'll do my job."

A silent fell where Rost tried to find the right words. He did not come to take news of her health… not only at least. He was the unlucky bearer of a message he just knew she would hate. How will she react, however, was a mystery. Did he wait too long? Was the silent too thick? Rima lay piercing eyes on him: it was not aggressive or filled with anger; just suddenly worried, full of questions.

"Am I not going back on the _Resolute_ , Captain?"

"No, ma'am."

"Where will I go then?"

Rost wished he kept his helmet on. He could not speak the words, so he took the assignment from his belt and gave it to her. She quickly grabbed the datapad and started reading. As the words flew in front of her eyes, her face slowly changed from pure wrath, to incomprehension, to sadness, to disgust.

"Kamino." She said. "What the fuck would I do there?"

"It's written…"

"I know what the datapad is saying! But surely the Jedis have enough useless members who have time to recruit medics! Since when am I a people-person?! How is me doing the recruiting serves the war effort?! If anything, the clones will run in fear!"

"No, they won't." Rost tried to calmly reassure her. "They just need to be convince."

"By what? _My words_?" Rima shouted in fury; before forcing herself to calm down. "Apologies."

Rost took no offence. He understood her anger: this was not what she enrolled for. But her next words brought an unexpected pain in his heart.

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

She somehow knew the answer, but not hearing it seemed too difficult.

"I am to stay with the 501st." Rost answered, quietly.

As much as he hated it, there was nothing else to say. Rima was looking at the window, not daring to look at him, not breathing a word. So, he wished her good luck, goodbye and walked toward the door.

"Don't you dare fucking die." She muttered. "Or I'll kick your sorry ass in the Afterlife."

Rost smiled. True to herself until the end. But when he left the room and walked toward his own, his entire body was numb. What the hell was happening to him? He suffered no injuries during the last days fights… so why his heart felt like it was burning?


	8. Water everywhere

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The rain, by definition, doesn't bother nautolans. The only discomfort was the constant switching between human-breathing and underwater-breathing if one is not focused. And if the sea was not the non-stopping waves of hellish storm, Kamino would actually be nice to live on. But the constant rain, the constant waves and the kaminoans' casual racism simply made the place unbearable. And if anyone asked Rima what she thought of the clone production facility… Oh dear… No, let's not speak of it.

"How in the hell Rost survive such place _as a child_?" She wondered one last time as she was once more completely lost.

She was to meet potential candidates for the field-medic discipline, but her eyes got caught by the unbelievable sight of… of some sort of… herm... How could she describe it best? Of a giant machine with bubbles keeping one human foetus each… A mother-tank, in the coldest way possible. Not believing her eyes, she lost her guides who got quickly accustomed of her previous silence; they did not notice she was not following.

The corridors were endless, white, without interest. Sometimes windows appeared on the side, only to display either the dark hellish weather outside, or a white-industrial giant room full of clones. Rima could have asked someone the way to the conference room 2-A23-25: the corridors were not in shortage of clones or kaminoans. But the woman wanted to see things with her own eye; before someone tries to sell the truth under more agreeable ways. When she felt her trust inhumanity was in peril, Rima sought for a map and walked towards her original goal.

"Doctor!" exclaimed a young kaminoan. "We were worried not seeing you at our side when we arrived!"

"No, you weren't." Rima muttered. "Let's get this done. Who am I meeting?"

The kaminoan let a large number out of her mouth, and Rima sighed heavily.

"Forget I asked…"

She entered in the giant conference room: the datapad showed five-hundred and fifty-five names, the reality showed as much identical faces. The clones were sitting the same way, standing then saluting her the same way. They were too perfect, too superficial. All the clones in front of her would be around ten years old in standard years. But in "clone years", they all looked twenty. Rost was twelve. That thought was disturbing.

"At ease…" She muttered.

She almost jumped when her order got out of a few loud speakers. Her tentacles were ringing: the sound was so loud! She looked down at the desk in front of her. "STANDARD SETTINGS" button was active on the console. She pressed it and reset the speakers in more adequate ways. The kaminoans observing the whole meeting did not like that for some reasons.

"I'm Dr Rima, recently dispatched here from the 501st Legion under the General Skywalker's command." She said. "Your brothers call me "doctor" or "Ma'am" and 'tis how you'll address me."

She paused. No answers. It was like speaking to turned off droids.

"I'm here to sell you how field medic is the most fantastic job in the galaxy. But lying to you is worthless and useless. You'll see soon enough that there is nothing glamorous about doing what I do. You won't be heroes. You won't be soldiers either."

"Doctor…" Muttered the kaminoan on the side; but Rima silenced her with a gesture.

"I will tell you the brutal truth of being the doctor in battle, in a war. Every day is the same, yet different. You'll have to face your brothers' sickness, their allergies, their pain, their wounds. A new planet means an adapted immunity system, but your lives are too short to make vaccines worth it. So the chances that you will fall sick are great too; and then you'll realised you don't need separatists to kill you, because Nature is the greatest killer in the Galaxy."

Rima was angry. Not at these clones, who looked at her with surprised eyes. She was angry at the fools who started this war, and those who make it happen every day.

"But let's be franc here: the chances that you'll die of disease are very thin, since most of you will die the first twenty minutes on the field of battle. But I'm sure you are aware of that. You are all clones and you have been taught that your lives –and deaths—serves a greater purpose. Well guess what: you are all fucking wrong!"

A moment of quiet chaos. The kaminoan stepped in. Rima shot her such deadly eye, that the longneck backed off immediately, and the clones calmed down.

"If you are anything like you brothers, then you won't be soldiers, or heroes, or doctors. You'll be butchers, choosing –among your own brothers—who lives and who dies."

A pause.

"If you become that: I will personally fall from the sky and beat your ass 'til you can't even stand on your own!"

She stood up and activated the board. She wrote with her finger the word "life" in five different language.

"Doctors, in the Republic, serve Life. Not death. We serve Life: saving it, preserving it and ending it if necessary. To end it, yes! I said it! Because… To persevere is good. 'tis, truly. But keeping someone dying and suffering alive because you are too stubborn to let him or her go… that's selfish and stupid. A waste of resources, and a crushing proof of obvious lack of humanity and common sense."

A pause. The children's attention was locked on her every word.

"Being a doctor means so much more than having knowledge or power other one's life. 'Tis the most difficult job in the army because you are the ones who will die the last. You'll see all your brothers die, one way or another. And someday you'll wake up and can't find a damn reason why you should keep going; you'll feel like no matter what you do, 't'won't be enough. That's because, most of the time, you won't be able to do anything for your brothers. And when you can, it will be a living hell because they rely on you no matter what despite the little ressources you'll have in hand. You're not miracle workers and will never be. "

A long pause.

"That is precisely why you should become field medic. 'tis because you are humans, each and everyone of you; no matter what these longneck fuckers might tell you. _You are human_. _Intelligent, sensitive, living beings_. And you should become doctors, not 'cause of glory, or knowledge, or power, but because you brothers, old and young, desperately need you. They _need_ you. You are the only chance they have to survive out there! Without field medics, this war would have been already lost."

The silence that followed her words was thick and heavy. The clones were thinking, discouraged or inspired. All came in this room for a reason, and she just made a pre-selection of the ones who may hold promises.

"Now, if you feel you are meant for this job, that you are meant to keep doing your studies, then by all means, stay and learn and be humans. But if your heart tells you can't, then leave this room immediately."

A long moment when nothing happened kept the room in silence, then one clone stood up. Than another, and another. In the end, only twenty-five percent stayed. Rima looked at the hundred and thirty-nine remaining clones and asked them to close rank so she could see them all better. From there, she told them to asked questions, anything they had in mind. So, they did. Many asked about how it's like on the field. She told them the brutal truth. One of them wondered if they will only save their brothers lives. Rima was glad he asked: the chances that they'll have to save civilians humans and aliens alike were not to take lightly. One asked how the General Skywalker was: she told him to expect the best as well as the worst; and told him why she felt that way. The conversation took hold from there; Rima told them about the importance of being creative and resourceful on the field as well as on the ship's medbay. She told them about all the different clones she met; and spoke fondly about Rost. They diverted on more medical themed talks after she told her first accounted with the man. Cardiac massages, her needles, massages, healing herbs… every little thing counted.

"Technology is good, but you might not always have it at your disposal." She said.

A few others left the session before it ended. But many stayed, it was enough. Or perhaps not, still, it was not nothing. And Rima found a bit of pride in how she managed to convinced these children, for the right reasons. The kaminoans first selected them because of their natural disposition for learning complexe things such as medicine, but also for their ability to deal with emotions under stressful situations. The youngest was five years old in standar years. He had heterochromia: one eye was honey like his brothers', the other was grey. His name was Cadet 25897, but the others called him Grey. He was the silent kind, but he asked a question, it was always the useful ones. His lack of experience soon made him the "baby" of the class. His brohters considered him as such anyway.

All the kaminoans in the facility soon learnt how Rima handled the group and were definitely not impressed. They would not tell her her four truths in her face, so they tried to show their discontent by cold and short sentences, turning their backs has she entered a room… Unfortunately for them, showing they dislike in such manners was useless against the nautolan: she was quite used of being a pariah.

Later that night, Rima finally recieved her authorisation to contact the _Resolute._ It took some time, but Rost answers her call.

" _Ma'am_." He said with a smile.

"Don't "ma'am" me…" She muttered. "This place… 'tis horrible. I hope you are doing better than I."

" _I believe I am._ " He said. " _We are moving towards Coruscant for shore leave. How many field medics can we expect in the future?"_

"Less than a hundred… If we're lucky enough I survive the kaminoan's displeasure."

" _A_ _lready?_ "

Rima heard voices behind Rost, and had a sudden bad feeling about it. The Captain gave her reason.

" _You owe me credits, Six._ " He laughed.

"Oh no... You haven't…" Rima growled. "You put bets on me?!"

" _How long before our dear makers dislike you, yes!_ " Six shouted from afar.

Rima hold her breath a long moment, trying not to be mad or amused. However, she then heard one of the clones, Domino probably, behind Rost say " _Wanna bet how long Rost will survive Dr Rima's fury?_ ". The others laughed while Rost tried to hush them, and miserably failing at it. But he was smiling. Rima kept her thoughts on the matter on the side as she knew what a smile truly meant for Rost.

The man was not one to show his emotion so easily. Not that he was difficult to read, but his was too much "by the book" to smile or laugh or get mad in front of strangers or commanding officers. Perhaps he was getting used to Rima -she did often insist that he quite calling her by her title. Or perhaps the current distance between them and the high energy in the room he was in made him less formal. Either way, it was refreshing to see Rost so relax. Yet, Rima knew there was something else: her former team and Rost were not often seen together when she was absent.

"Who died?" She asked.

Rost face suddenly become grave, his eyes looking at something on the floor. Domino, Six and Heart got a little more quiet, probably to give the two friends some room.

" _Valor._ " He answered.

Valor was a member of her team, the best surgeon in the whole fucking legion. A good man, if not a bit grumpy. Young too, only ten in standar years. She loved him as she would love her child. The news hit her like as if it was a train. She tried to master her voice, but knew it sounded weak.

"How…?" She asked, her voice strangled by emotions.

" _Soon after you left, the separatists attacked the base. Few that remained survived. Valor was… we got him on the shuttle but he was... We had to… Make it easy._ " Rost could not say the right words. Obviously he was fond of Valor too. The later was the kind of trooper everyone wanted for both his expertise as a field medic and his bravery in missions. If not for the team's difficult choice, Valor would have had a slow and probably painful death. " _That is one of the reasons why we go on shore leave. With the legion so weak, the commanding officers figured that we could use some time to rest, while knew troops come to fill the gaps._ "

"And the others?" Rima asked. Obviously Six, Domino and Heart survived, as well as Rost. But Rima met many boys while serving on the _Resolute_ , many learnt (somehow) to like her.

" _Most of the ones you knew survived. Barely but they did. With Valor, most of the Tornado Compagny is gone._ " Rost said. Rima did not like that. The tornado Compagny of the 501st was a bunch of couragous goofy boys who _loved_ breaking things. the nautolan liked them a lot. " _The Senate called for Skywalker right before the attack. Rumours says they needed him to escort some representant of a would-like-to-be-part-of-the-republic system._ "

"Really? He survived because of politics?"

" _He's a jedi._ "

"And the planet?"

" _Lost."_

Bitterness filled Rima mouth and mind. Her kids are dying, but Skywalker yet lives because some politicians favoured him... A politician of a neutral system were more important than a entire planet? So many clones died defending it: now the Republic no longer had it. Where is the justice in that?

" _You are worried about us, Ma'am. Please, don't. I received strict orders from my medic not to die. I would dance naked on a table rather than facing her wrath."_

Rima smiled at the image.

"You had a good medic." She said.

" _Still do."_ Rost said. _"_ _The boys and I miss you, ma'am. It's not the same without you here."_

There wasn't much she could do about that. Being here on Kamino was the Jedi sense of punishment for Rima's habit of seeking trouble. Don't get her wrong, teaching the futur generation of doctors was very important, but Rima knew herself quite well: she wasn't exactly the right person for the job of teacher. And she missed her team too. These clones were easy to work with. they were competent, good people and friendly. She missed Rost too. In the gradn scheme of things, Rima spent little time with the clones (and Rost) compared to other people. But the Captain was definitly her friend. The first she had since... well, a long time. Not feling well about Kamino, she asked for his help.

" _I'm not sure I can help."_ He said. " _I was born and raised there; while you weren't. The kaminoans don't expect the same things from you than from us. And I'm not sure you are the type to want to please them anyway. Try not to make an enemy out of them..._ "

Someone, probably Heart, interrupted Rost. Rima could not hear what he was saying, but understood from Rost reaction that it was a good thing.

" _Seek for a clone named 99. If you want to do good by the clones, he'll help you!_ " Rost said.

"How will I know it's him?" Rima asked. "No offence but humans, no matter if you are clones or not, look all the same to me."

" _You'll know, don't worry."_ He smiled.

The conversation have to end not long after that: Rost had to go back to his duties as the ship was ready to jump in hyperspace. Ever since this call, Rima started to frequently picture Rost completly naked on a table.

Given the choice, she would probably pay to see it.


	9. My Dear 99

_**CAUTION ADVISED: this fiction is rated M. This chapter is going to talk about a sensitive subject involving children; and so will the next chapters. You have been warned.**_

 _ **Also, sorry I'm late. ^^'**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Rima was walking in the facility with a map. After a few sessions with her class, she finally decided to ask her students about 99 Rost told her about. The looks she had where worrying, but the clones told her where to find him in the end. She had to remind them of who they were talking to, however. Following their indication, the nautolan walked all around the facility to finally reach the armory. The building had at the very least a hundred rooms filled with armors, weapons and ammunition; both for the cadets and the soldiers. In this mess, there were many droids sorting the equipment, a few clones managing the supplies and… 99.

99 was one of a kind. He was deformed, skinny and quite ugly; yet Rima could easily recognise a clone. His eyes, even uneven, had the special color of honey, this special confidence and intelligence only the clones had. He had no hair, nor tattooes; to be honest he didn't need any. Despite being around the same age as Rost, the man looked very old. But his appearance didn't matter in the end. Indeed, it would be a crime to deny the fact that his heart was in solid gold; that he cared for everything with great sincerity. Rima did not know much about him, but when she saw him, one thought crossed her mind and find its way to her heart: " _Sweat spirits of the universe, this man is too precious for this world. I have to protect him._ "

He almost jumped when he saw Rima standing behind him as he did not hear her coming. Also, there were not many nautolans around (none other than her to be exact); and even if the clones are taught to recognize every main species living in the Republic, meeting a real-life specimen for the first time was always strange. Even so she was not the tallest nautolan around –Rost teased her about it once— Rima was still taller than 99. Which was highly unusual for her.

"How can I help you?" He asked, not sure what to say.

"Are you the one they call 99?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Rost asked me to find you if I needed help."

He eyes changed a bit at the mention of Rost.

"Always ready to serve." He said.

If he could salute her as his brothers would, he would have. But his broken body did not allow him to do so. However, his whole attitude changed. If he tried not too look wary at first, the mention of Rost change everything. He cracked a smile and hope and joy filled his eyes. Standing as straight as he could, 99 told the lady once several times Rost's friends were his. Rima did not expect that. Rost did not think of 99 at first: it was Heart who reminded himl of the clone. There was a story behind all this. Putting this thought on the side of now, she invited him, if it was okay, to come with her in the classroom the kaminoans gave her. She needed his help with understanding her student. Troopers on the _Resolute_ were easier to undertand than these kids. On the way, 99 politly asked if he could have news of Rost. When Rima told him that the Captain was doing fine last time she talked to him, the deformed clone seemed at peace.

"You know him well?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I do." He said. "I was born a week before him. He treated me right, all the time; even if the others would make fun of him."

Rima recognized Rost in such words. No wonder he recommended Rima to seek for his friend, even if he first forget about him. Then again, smetimes the most obvious solution don't show themselves. Perhaps 99's existance was so obvious and normal that Rost did not think of him?

"He told you to come to see me?" The clone asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I didn't think he knew I was still alive. Nor did I know anything about him since he left." 99 said, a bit awkward but all smile. "I'm glad to hear he's okay."

"You two never contacted each other?"

"I'm not allowed to. And he must have been busy."

That he has been and probably still was. Despite the time spend with Rost, Rima never saw him rest more than necessary: there was always something to do, something to check, someone to talked to. Also, with her being a trouble maker, Rost must have less time for himself compared to before they became partners.

The two arrived in the classroom. They sat and Rima showed him her students on the main screen.

"I don't know much about them and they aren't willing to talk about anything but medicine and war." She said, feeling a bit ashamed. "I… If it's okay with you, could you help me?"

99 was more than happy to help. He looked at the list carefully, pointed at the ones he knew and told little things about them: their surnames, some of their habits, etc... He marked a pause when he recognised Grey.

"Little but intelligent. More than most, really." He said. "Very quiet too. I'm not exactly sure why."

"Not exactly?" Repeated Rima. Those words were not often spoken by clones. "What do you mean?"

99 looked for the right words.

"Have you met Marco Salaven?" He asked. "He's one of the mercenaries hired to train the young ones since Jango Feet's death."

"I did not have the opportunity, no. Why?"

The clone seemed uneased.

"Grey is a good kid with unusual eyes." He said. "Some say Salaven… favors such things."

"Favors... As in an inappropriate way?" Rima carefully asked. She was not sure to want to know the answer.

"Romours says it does. But rumours are both a blessing and a curse here." 99 answered sadness in his eyes. "Beside, if something is indeed happening, there is nothing we can do."

"Why not?"

99 looked at her with both surprise and hesitation. For a moment, she felt as if he was surprise she didn't know the answer. She tried to think of something, and only had a hint when the clone started to talk again.

"We are clones, ma'am." He said. "This notion alone should answer your question."

Rima did not know what to say. Her heart and brain were telling her being a clone was not a reason to be treated as slaves. However, she could understand why someone would make this mistake. No parents, no real social status... But Grey was a child. He was a ten years old looking boy, and was, in reality only five years old. He was intelligent but still very much immature. He did not have the awareness of his elder brothers yet. The simple thought of having sex with him was wrong! Why would anyone let such thing happen?

"Salaven is still here?" She asked.

"Yes." 99 said. "Why?"

Rima did not answer. But she promised herself to have a look at the man's record. Doing some researches might reveal unforgiving things about the man. If not, perhaps having "the talk" with Grey would help? The nautolan wasn't sure it would work: Grey had a very special mind.

Rima needed to change subject.

"What about the others?"

99 describe the ones he knew as average, yet with some qualities. Some individuals were not always polite with him because of his condition; but they should not be a problem for a nautolan with as much authority as Rima. As long as they did not break the chain of command, she should be fine.

The conversation went towards the kaminoans. 99 was much better help on the subject than Rost. Rima did not have to like them, but she had to show minimum of respect to live here. She feared it might be already too late; but after hearing what happen at the meeting, 99 assured her all was not lost.

"The youngest ones aren't as influential as their elders." He explained. "The one observing the meeting was young; therefore the other kaminoans will not give much thought to what she might say. They will act to be polite, but their behavior will soon fade away if you show you can be respectful."

99 continued by explaining basic things in order to live here such as meal times, shower time, how to act around clones according to their age, the daily technology, how to find your way in the facility… The clone was so nice and helpful! Yet, Rima could not stop her eyes to spot details such as painful movement he could have, his left eye did not see very well, the left side of his face was partially paralyzed, etc… He was deformed and full of health issues.

At the end of their conversation, since Rima had nothing better to do, she offered to help with his duties. At first he politely declined, but as his back was killing him, he accepted. They went to the dorms to clean the cadets' armors. Rima knew how they worked, but 99 had plenty to teach. While they were doing this, the clone asked for more news about the boys in the 501st. How was Rost doing? She told him how they met and when was the last time she saw the man. 99 seemed both worried and relieved. He asked about others clones, younger ones such as Heavy, Fives, Cutup, Droidbait and Echo. Although she never met them, she heard about Fives and Echo: as far as she knew they were doing well. 99 told her stories about them, when they were still cadets. He told many similar stories, especially about Rost since he was their friend.

Rima was cleaning a helmet when she got curious about it. She wished she could try one: Rost often said his eyes needed a moment each time they received new helmets; mostly because of the visors. 99 chuckled a little.

"Most people don't know about it, but look…"

He pressed something inside the helmet she was holding, and it fell in two in her hands.

"Training helmets are not as good as the real thing. But the visors are the same." He smiled. "Not many people knows about it!"

Rima tried to hide her smile. 99 seemed so proud of himself! The man was way too precious for this world. _Way too much_... The woman, curious as a child, put a piece of the helmet on her face. It was strange and amazing at the same time. The woman felt like a child, discovering new things, again! She looked at 99, and his name appeared. The weapons he was cleaning had his weaknesses light up! The colors all around where different too!

"They should make these for nautolans… although, perhaps not. Can they go underwater?"

"I think so." 99 said. "But only if they are adapted to be waterproofed. We can't breathe under water as you do! The boys trained for underwater missions have special gear."

After spending most of the afternoon helping 99, Rima went back to her duties: it was mostly for preparing lectures and tests. Her students were learning fast, but she refused to let any room for doubt. She was a terrible teacher, but her student will be the best medics this army either had!

A week flew, then a second. The clones' natural ability to adapt helped Rima a lot. Her students were learning at light speed; making the kaminoans like the nautolan a bit better. Perhaps the woman had a bad attitude, but she knew what she was doing. Or at least, she seemed to know what she was doing.

During her free time, Rima made discreet researches about Salaven.

The man was a forty-three years old devaronian, orange skin, black horns, grey hair. He became mercenary after serving as guard in Mandalor. He did some work for the Hutt Clan, but became "clean" after signing a contract with the Republic to train the futur troopers. Both his parents are alive, he had a peaceful childhood and no sex crimes showed up in his file. At some point, Rima decided to meet him. To do so without raising any suspicion, she met _all_ the mercenaries hired to train the clones, saying she wanted to know her coworkers. There were a _lot_ of them. Some were misogyne and/or racist idiots, but most where friendly and polite. As for Marco Salaven, he was not only friendly, but an exemple of courtesy. He knew how to make conversation and seemed to have a lot of knwoledge abot a lot of things. But was he a pedophile? Or a sexual predator? There were no ways to know.

Rima tried to forget the whole thing for a while; but having Grey in her class everyday made it difficult.

Later, Rost send news, and it was a welcomed distraction. The 501st was doing back in space. The Captain was not allowed to say where they were going, but he assured her everything will be fine. Rima could not help herself from reminding him basic medical actions he could do if he did not have any medic around. Rost was too generous to tell her how much she repeated herself: he listenned with kindness and pateince. He seemed please to know that 99 was still alive and apologies for not contacting him. Rima made sure they could exchange a few words. The unique clone, being who he was, held no grudges, of course.

The third week on Kamino became, however, more difficult than it already was.

One day, she wanted to go to her once-a-week lunch with 99. As they were becoming friends, Rima started to call him "My Dear" rather than "99". It felt better and he seemed to like the nickname. Some clones were wondering why she did not give them nicknames too. Against all odds, it created a friendly rivalty between 99 and the other clones.

Howevern this, was not the problem. While going to her weekly freindly appointment with 99, Rima stopped midway: she could not find her pass. Since she left her classroom a bit fast, perhaps she forgot it there? Rima went back to her room with haste; but before pressing the door's switch, she heard noises from the inside. Only then, when doubt froze her mind, did she pay attention to her head tentacles' messages. There was something weird happening. She knew exactly what, but hoped to be wrong.

She opened the door, slowly closed her eyes and wished her life were different.

* * *

 ** _Hopefully, next chapter will be published soon._**


	10. Rost

_**Two chapters published in one day? What is going on?! Am I sick?**_

 _ **I'm trying something knew, I hope you'll like it!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

The 501st Legion was laying siege to a godforsaken planet. Between the sandstorms, the waves of droids and the wildlife, the troopers could not rest easily. The dead started to pile up, the injured soldiers kept coming from the battlefront.

Rost was given the responsibility to manage one of the safety camps set up away from the battlefield. The Camp B, the one he had to deal with, was between two steep cliffs made of red stone. The place was away from sight, but if the enemy finds it, it was a deathtrap for anyone within the shields as there were only one way out: the front door. However, the camp wasn't the first the enemy could find on its path from the battlefield; therefore Rost was hoping the troopers from the other camps would send word. It would give them time to evacuate as much people as possible.

What the captain could not understand very well was why the Generals decided it was a good idea to give _him_ the lead of one of the camps. Sure, he had training while serving with Dr Rima; who was missed by many in the legion. But he was neither a doctor nor a quartermaster. He was a trained and experienced sniper at best, a foot soldier at worst. True, he made it out as Captain so far, but that did not mean much in the grand scheme of things.

The man was keeping an eye on the reports from the other camps and the battlefield. Despite the jedis' presence and some sweet strategy from the General Skywalker, the battle was difficult. And Six just gave him another report of eleven knew injured brothers admitted in the camp. Several ships were to pick up some of the injured and the bodies of the dead were being burnt not far; but the camp was still almost at capacity.

"Staring at the monitor won't give you a solution." Six said, entering the war room in which Rost was standing alone while the others were changing shifts. "What's on your mind?"

"We're lacking space." Rost said. "More dead are being sent here than progress is being made out there."

"That is not our concern."

"How is it not our concern?!" Rost almost shouted. He took a deep breath and asked again, lowering his voice. "How is it not our concern? Aren't they our brothers?"

"There are, but there is nothing we can do for them, but being ready when they need us." Six said, stoic as always.

"It isn't fair."

"True. But if there is one thing I know, is that you can't fight two battles at once by yourself. Leave the room for a while, take a break. Being on top of your game is the only useful thing you can do."

Not fighting alone two battles in the same times. It used to be something Rima would say from time to time, especially during rush hours at the medbay. Rost hated his job, at the time. Shadowing the nautolan, not doing much while things were getting crazy on the ship… It was the prize he had to pay for his mistakes. He did things he wasn't allowing to: take shots on people who were not targets was not something the GAR was kind about. But he chose his victims well as all of them had something on their conscious: murderers, rapists, war criminals, shot-on-sight enemies of the Republic, separatists' officers responsible for the worst… He never killed a force user, but some of his targets were close to the top of the enemy's hierarchy. It was for this reason –and only this reason—why he wasn't back on Kamino to be "repurposed".

As Rost walked around the perimeter, his thoughts naturally went toward Rima. She was sent on Kamino to teach the young ones about medicine. From the few calls they could make, she hated her current job: who could blame her? Some people are meant to be teachers while others are not. Rima was typically someone who should not –and don't want to—teach. Rost was pleased she manage to find 99. He honestly thougth the man was dead since last time they saw each other. But he yet lives! And he's helping someone Rost cared about.

Rima…

He disliked his work with her, but not the woman herself. Things got interesting when she risks her own life to save the troopers –or at least to make them comfortable in their last moments. It truly impressed him. Before that, she was the nautolan woman with a bad attitude and a problem with authority. Now, she was a sensitive woman who truly cared about a lot of things, with all her heart. Perhaps she wasn't always taking the right decisions for certain situations, but no one could argue with the results. It was only when she left for Kamino that Rost understood how much he enjoyed being around her. Her departure left a gap no one could properly fill; especially since another member of her team died in her absence. After his last call, Rost had to count Domino amongst the dead. He got poisoned by the local wildlife. The medic –a new guy without experience and who obviously never met Rima—did not know what to do. So Domino died. If Rost survived this siege, he wasn't sure how to tell Rima the news. And when she'll know, how will she react? Last time, for Valor, she took it better than expected. But they were several parsecs apart from one another. There was no way to know when they'll meet face-to-face again; perhaps never. However, it wasn't stupid to think she might get violent.

"Who are you thinking about?" Heart asked.

"No one."

"Really? Not even a certain nautolan woman we used to work with?"

Rost looked at the young one with stern eyes. But he did felt a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay to think about her." Heart said. "She did put our lives upside-down."

"I don't think I needed her for that."

"So I heard. But she did. The proof: you are still thinking about her even so it has been weeks since she left to never come back."

"What makes you think that?" Rost asked.

"The General doesn't want her under his command." Heart answered. "Few generals, expect perhaps for General Kenobi, wants her on their backs. Doc' is a handful when she disagrees with something."

Rost smiled at that. He could not say it in a better way. Despite that the men were fond of her. Perhaps it was because this strange woman did not see any of them as canon-flesh. He remembered this one time a shiny survived hell, lost both his legs and could not sleep because of the nightmares. Everybody was certain he was getting mad, but Rima took the time to stop what she was doing, to sit on the boy's bed and simply be there for him. She hugged him as a mother would, whispered soft words. Then, she used her needles to make him sleep. After three times doing that, the boy felt good enough to apply for prothetics and go in the army's administration department. It was probably the most boring section one could work in, but the young one seemed impatient to try it. A peaceful life… Rost could not imagine himself sitting behind a desk all day. He could not imagine himself settling down to live a lazy life –not that he could afford to have such thoughts. If he did, he could take the risk to believe that one day he may have this: peace. And it would be disastrous since his life, as a clone trooper, did not belong to him. He was the property of the Republic first, and of Kamino second. They were rumors of clones being "bought" by civilians and who now lived their lives with dignity. But Rost did not have confidence in such gossips; one thing he learnt on Kamino, among the general culture and the fighting.

Rost's attention was drawn away by a soldier.

"Sir! Urgent report from General Skywalker: they won the battle thanks to General Kenobi's troops' arrival. They ask for medical support."

And back to business.

The captain was running the medics like a pro. Team A to the Torrent Company, Team B to the survivors of the eastern battlefield, Team C to the 212nd Legion… He helped as much as he could when it was needed: carrying crates of medicines, moving the dead or the injured, registering the ones seeking help… Rost was being professional, and thanked who-ever might be watching over him to have made his path cross Rima's. If things have been different, he wasn't sure he would have known what to do. She taught him (without knowing) what was priority and what was not, how to deal with the urgency of life running away from a body, etc… He missed her.

"Captain Rost?"

Rost saluted the General Kenobi when the jedi appeared in front of him. The two men never truly talk. They crossed paths because of Rima, but never talked. Rost could not even remember a moment when Kenobi might have given him orders with his own voice.

"At ease." The jedi said. "How are things?"

"The situation is under control for now, sir. But we need to evacuate the injured as soon as possible."

"How many were lost."

"Too many."

Kenobi raise an eyebrow.

"This is something a certain nautolan doctor would have said."

Rost felt embarrassed. Such vague and somehow aggressive respond was not appropriate from a clone trooper, especially an officer. However, the General stopped him from presenting his apologies.

"She has good influence on many of you. Perhaps too much."

"Sir?"

"I heard some of the badly injured called for her. It seems they hope she'll fall off the sky to save them." Obi-Wan said, an emotion difficult to describe in his voice. "Although I do not believe in miracles, I sure wish she could appear out of thin air. Anyway, I hope hings will work anyway. Keep up the good work, Captain."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Rost looked at the sky. If he knew what was going on, on Kamino, he would have not hoped for her sudden apparition.

The truth, he discovered it later, the day after tomorrow. The Legion was slowly going back on the _Resolute_ , when General Skywalker asked for Rost on the main deck. Rost had no idea… But he knew something was wrong the moment he saw Genaral Kenobi's expression. It was Rima. It was the only reason they would call him here. The captain suddenly felt anxious.

Skywalker was the one who told him.

"The Dr Rima was attacked on Kamino."

* * *

 ** _Next chapter very soon_**


	11. Grey

_**Sorry for making you wait. 3**_

* * *

The anxiety was palpable. When the ship landed, there was something in the air quite unsettling. Rost disliked it immediately. Kamino was not supposed to feel like that. It was not the cheeriest place in the Galaxy, but from his experience it was by far the best around. Following the General Kenobi closely, Rost could not wait to be at the hospital. Rima was attacked. She was _attacked_. The clues were saying that a clone did it. _A brother_ attacked a woman, a civilian, a doctor. And not just any doctor: the best in the whole army! Well… as far as the 501st was concerned anyway. She sure has a strong personality and sometimes a bad attitude, but to go that far? To try to kill her? Something must have happened.

to get to the hospital, they had to go through a despressed group of cadets. They had the insignia of medics in training. rima's students? They looked worried. Once at the hospital, a Kaminoan showed the Dr Rima's room. there was a window to make sure nothing would go wrong. Rost's heart sank.

Rima was lying on a bed. Her head tentacles were stitch and wrapped in bandages. One had pins to keep it together. Her right eye (the only Rost could see from where he was standing) was painfully swollen. Her hand was broken, her elbow kept together with pins, stitches, and thick bandages. Her foot was no better.

"I sense greater wound." General Kenobi commented, with a low voice Rost never heard from the Jedi.

"Indeed." The Kaminoan doctor said. "She was stabbed. We had to operate on her for several hours."

They hid the rest of her body for intimacy; but Rost could almost guess her abdomen was not pretty to look at.

"Who did it?" He asked, barely keeping his rage to himself.

"Cadet 25897. His brothers call him "Grey", we arrested him for interrogation. Until now, he hasn't said a word."

"Of course, not…" Mutter Rost.

"If you'll allow it, we would like to meet this Grey." General Kenobi said.

The Kaminoan was not too happy to show a "flawed" clone, but the local government needed answers. Jedi were good at getting them. Rost followed Kenobi to the room in which "Grey" was locked up. The chock was great when they saw a child sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. He was looking at the invisible, with a neutral face and seemed awfully calm. Rost just wanted to throttle the little fucker. But Kenobi was here, so the Commander remained calm. He stood in a corner and observed the boy carefully.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." The Jedi said with his usual gentle and polite voice. "Are you the one they call "Grey"?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you try to kill the civilian doctor? a woman, nautolan, named Rima?"

The boy said nothing.

"Are you sure remaining silent is your best option?" Asked Kenobi. "Silence is not always the answer."

"It is here."

"Why?"

"None of your business, sir."

"You are suspected to have tried to kill one of my agents. I believe it is my business." Replied Kenobi very calmly.

"Even clones can have a bit of privacy."

"Not in a case where a civilian was targeted by a murderer." Kenobi said. "But I see your point."

"No clones can trust strangers to the family." Grey commented.

Obi-Wan, who was turning around the boy, looked at Rost from behind the suspect's back.

"That is matter of debate." He said. "But if you are more comfortable with your brothers, I'll go fetch one that will get the truth out of you. In the meanwhile, Commander Rost, here, will stay with you."

Kenobi left the room. Rost was alone with Grey; also with a written message in his helmet's visor: " _I'm off for tea, don't hurt him too much. K._ " What was this? The General was allowing him to interrogate the boy? The Jedi knew the Commander just wanted to kill the little brat. However, orders are orders and Rost was happy with it.

He shifted on his feet and took his helmet off. Grey looked at him and seemed to recognise him.

"You're the doctor's friend." He said.

"You know of me?"

"She has a picture of you."

"And you know that because…"

"She showed it to me."

The boy had a small hesitation, barely noticeable. Separatists do the same when they make up a story. The boy was lying. Rost decided to play nice for now. The little "brother" was weary and seemed to like playing chess.

"I'm Rost. Your name is Grey?"

"Yeah." The boy said. "You're quite famous."

"How so?"

"Rima often talked about you."

"We used to work together."

"Sure…" The boy muttered. "I also know you murdered civilians."

Rost remained quiet. How did the little fucker know about that? Rima and the Generals were the only to know. The rest only knew he disobeyed orders and was court martialled.

"How do you know?" He simply asked.

"I just don't understand how me killing a woman is any different."

Grey flew across the room when Rost's fist landed in his face. The ones Rost murdered were killers, rapists, corrupted politicians and sometimes all three at once. Was the little fucker really comparing Rima to these sick bastards? Rost felt ill at the idea. He effortlessly grabbed the boy by the shirt and slammed him against the wall; high enough the young clone could no longer feel the floor underneath his feet.

"You tried to kill her." He growled. "Why?"

"I'm one of your brothers! You can't hurt me!"

"You're claiming you tried to murdered Dr Rima. Uou're no brother of mine."

"But…"

"Wake up! The world is bigger than you! She is a civilian! She's the best thing that happen to the Legion! What is it you think you're doing?!"

"She was nosy and rude!" Exclaimed the boy. "A danger to the Republic!"

 _What…?_ Rost though. He backed off, letting Grey go and fall on the ground. Was he… serious? Because Rima has a temper, he tried to murder her? That could not be the reason. the story _had_ to be bigger than this. It _had_ to be. Rage was boiling inside him. His foot found the boy's jaw violently. Grey flew again, spitting blood and a tooth. Rost grabbed him by the neck and threw him in the chair.

"We are killers." The boy said. "that's what we do: we protect the Republic by eliminating the potential threat."

"And when did Rima endanger the Republic's safety? When she brought me back from the dead? When she saved a brother from terrible abuse? When she saved half a company by getting useful remedies?"

"you murdered people…"

"I'm no example nor model to follow. I did what I did knowing what could happen to me. I chose my targets carefully and it's the only thing that saved me. Rima is not those fuckers who let their men rape young girl or ask insanely high protection fees to people who can barely feed themselves. If a clone trooper would do something of the sort, I would shoot him in the head without second thought, brother or not. Don't idolise me. Don't you dare justify your action against Rima by saying you did it because of people like me. Now speak: who told you to do it?!"

The boy remained silent. Rost slapped him. But he bite his lip immediatly. He had to calmed down. As far as Rima was concern, the boy was just a child. therefore he was not to be treated like an adult. Rost did not want her to think bad things about him... But it was difficult to contained his furry. The little shit tried to kill _his_ civilian.

"You said you did as I did." Rost said slowly. "Then you want to be treated like an adult, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Here it is. When a clone attacks a civilian, his brothers are allowed to get information by every means necessary; except on cadets. But no cadets tried to murder someone before. Speak. Make it easier for the both of us."

"Salaven."

"Who's that?"

"One of the trainers."

"Why he told you to kill her?"

Grey avoided Rost's eyes. The Commander had a bad feeling as he saw the boy lose his composure. Rost sat on his heels. He was so tall his head was still higher than the boy's.

"What did he do to you?" Rost asked, his heart hurting as his uneasiness grew and grew.

"He promised he would stop."

"Stop what?"

"The Doctor… She saw."

"Rima cannot speak, Grey. What did he promise?" Insisted Rost as gentle as possible considering his anger. "What did he do to you?"

"Things."

Rost had to know. Overwise he won't be able to help neither Rima nor Grey. He studied the little brother carefully.

"How did you get the scars?" Grey asked.

Here was an opportunity Rost was willing to use. He ran his fingers on the side of his face. Despite the gloves, he could feel the burnt flesh underneath.

"A bomb." He said. "A brother walked on one, I was far away but it got to me."

"Is it the only one you have?"

Rost took off the armour on his right forearm and rolled the black sleeve underneath it. On the skin were scars: bullets, cuts, burns…

"Even my heart is scared." He commented, remembering that one time a bullet came way too close.

"How did you survive?"

"A medic was there. Later Rima used her needles to make it better."

"She did?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

Rost did not have an answer for that. Why was Rima doing all she was doing? He had small answers, but they were only pieces of a large puzzle. Rost did not have all the clues to complete it.

"What about you? Got any scars?"

"I'm just a cadet."

"And? I used to get into fights all the time."

"You did?"

"I did."

The boy looked around nervously, as if he feared someone else might be watching: Salaven maybe? Then he rolled his sleeves and showed his wrists. The marks Rost saw were awfully familiar. Sometimes, Separatists uses handcuffs to keep prisoners under control during questioning. To find such marks on a cadet's wrists was so wrong.

"Did Salaven do that to you?"

"Maybe…"

There was a long silence. Rost had to find a way to get a clear answer from the boy. "Maybe" was useless in court; and Rima desperately needed to be safe right now. The sooner the truth was known the better.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want. But you have to answer me clearly." Rost sighed. "If you want to get out of here alive, find a way to make me understand."

The boy nodded. Rost cleaned his bloody nose with a gesture. they were no brothers. There was no way in hell he could consider this being as a brother. Maybe he was sent by someone else, but he _butchered_ Rima. Despite being a grown woman, the nautolan was no fighter. Even against a Cadet she had only little chances to get out in one piece. Rost wondered what could have made

"Did Salaven hurt you?"

Grey took a moment before rising his thumb. _Damn_ … Thought Rost.

"During training?"

Grey turned his thumb down.

"Outside of class?"

Thumb's up.

"Did he… tortured you?"

"Sometimes." Grey answered.

"Did he forced you to do… to sleep with him?"

"There was no sleeping involved." Grey said before rising his thumb.

The boy could not look at Rost. He was ashamed. For what? Being the victim of someone abusing his power? Using the social gap between clones and the rest of the world? Or perhaps it was for not doing anything against it. rost could remeber the time he spent here: the boys' heads were filled with stories of heroes; and were expected to be ones. He let out a sigh.

"He promised he would leave you alone if you killed Rima?"

"Aye."

"Why her?"

"She… saw. Us. She was running to tell someone. I had orders. He ordered me… so I ran too and..."

"Why did you butcher her?"

Grey rose immediately his eyes, surprised and worried.

"Butchered, sir? I did not. I just stabbed her in the back."

Rost looked at the young clone carefully. No lies there. He was telling the truth. If he did not hurt her so badly, then it must have been Salaven. the Commander had a sudden anxiety growing inside him. Salaven raped Grey. Did he…?

"You stay there." He ordered.

The man immediately exited the room. Kenobi was waiting outside, of course. He went back in while Rost was running to the hospital. Rima's room was there. Rost grabbed the holographic folder and read it carefully. Working with the woman, he learned how to decipher medical words. His tension sank into oblivion when it was reported no sign of sexual abuse. But she had other problems. It will take her months before standing on her own, and years probably before experiencing a full recover. The Commander looked around. There was no one. So, he pushed the door and entered the room.

Rima was hooked to so many machines. It reminded him how much life was fragile. clone heal so fast in comparison… He sat on a stool and looked at her. He looked terrible. Her skin was dry with all sorts of abnormal colours. Nautolan's blood was not red, so the bruises, with her skin tone, looked different too.

Rost took off his glove and touch her hand. She was not as warm as he expected her to be. But the machines were saying her temperature was normal. That was a good thing, right? Her skin was so dry… It was almost painful to feel and to see. The clone could imagine if she moved her fingers, her skin would make cracking noises.

Her eyes were closed. Somehow, he missed them. The way they looked at him either disapproving or trying to understand how he was thinking… Despite being completely black, Rost liked those eyes.

If only she could wake up… Rost wanted to touch her face, to make sure she was still breathing; somehow he did not trust the machines as much as she did. However, he stoped his gesture: first, he might hurt her. She was incredibly fragile and vulnerable right now. Secondly, there was someone else in the room.

"Oh? I thought there was no one here." A man said.

He was wearing a doctor's uniform. However, Rost could tell something was off. The man was standing like a clone.

Like a killer.

* * *

 _ **Good Lord, hopefully I'll find time to write the next chapter soon.**_


	12. For her

_**This might be the shortest chapter of this fiction... Oo**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture~**_

* * *

Standing up slowly and get between the man and Rima was the smartest thing to do. The intruder did not seem to carry weapon, that did not mean he was harmless. The man seemed rather unmoved by the terrifying look Rost was giving him.

"Now, now. Don't look at me like that, I'm just here to help. I'm a doctor you see."

"Kaminoans don't trust medical cares to anyone but themselves." Replied Rost.

"I take it you're a First Generation." the man said. "It's okay not to believe me. Things have changed since last time you came here."

"When was that?" Defied Rost.

"Does it matter? Kaminoans needed my help, so I came."

"Alright. What's your speciality?"

"I am a specialist in lungs. I heard this lady went into some troubles. I'll have to check her trachea and such... "

A lie. Rost read the medical records. Although she was badly injured, her lungs were perfectly fine. Her ribcage, no so much, but it was not as alarming as her hearts. Besides, he talk in singular: Nautolans have _tracheas_ , because of their gills underneath their tentacles. Anyone could guess that. But this man couldn't because he was making it up as he go. Rost destroyed his plans, so he had to think of a way out of there. But rost was not going to let that happen. The man, if he was Salaven, blackmailed a young clone to kill Rima. Two good reasons to remodel this man's face. Understanding his game was not working, the man change his tone.

"What is this about?" He asked. "I'm just trying to make this world a better place. Step aside soldier."

"I don't take orders from you, Trainer Salaven."

"Are you sore because I let your little secret out?" The man laughed. "It would have happened eventually. I only helped you get over it."

"I don't care about that." Rost said. "You tried to murder the Doctor."

Salaven let a sigh out.

"She's a troublemaker…"

"Keep you excuses, I don't want them." Rost growled, taking his gun out of the holster. "Trainer Salaven, you tried to murder valuable member of the Grand army of the Republic. I suggest you to surrender."

"Surrender to who? You? I'll pass."

The man launched forward, armed with a knife. Rost grabbed him and threw him on the side. The clone quickly send an s.o.s. signal before kicking Salaven in the crotch. The man let a shout out, losing his breath. But he attacked again, aiming for the Commander's ankle. Rost pulled back quickly, but the knife found a way between his armor plate. Thankfully, it was only a scratch. The clone aimed with his weapon. Salaven was still trying to get up despite his genitals being pulp. Rost had a clear shot to the man's head; but had a though. Rima was right here. Unconscious, but here. Salaven was bad, but it was not Rost was not allowed to make justice himself. He made that mistake before. But what if… If he gets out alive and well, Rima would be a target and Grey will suffer even more. It was unlikely to happen, but what if?

The door opened and the General entered the room. He did not have his lightsaber in hand, but was obviously ready to draw it.

"I received the message." Kenobi said, awfully calm. "Commander, the situation is under control. Please put your weapon down."

"With respect, sir. I don't trust him."

"Neither do I." Kenobi said.

He turned toward Salaven. He still had his knife in hand, but understood he had no chances to survive a fight against a Jedi. Despite this, his head was still in Rost's line of sight. Obi-Wan took Salaven's weapon with the Force; but was more worried about Rost. the clone had an history. Arc Troopers were designed to be less altered than the rest of the Army. there were genetically closer to Jango Fett than the rest of them. Rost was unfortunate enough to inherited a deadly mix of strong sense of Justice and an even stronger sense of protection. The General knew the risk of assigning the man to Rima's side. Now things were exactly what he feared could be.

"Commander. If you kill this man, you'll lose everything. Your rank and Rima's company."

Rost remained quiet for a short while. Salaven was too scared to move: his life depended on a clone who seemed to be a cold blooded killer. He should have thought of that before. Clones are killers. Bred war machines. To Rost, rank mattered only a little. He had it because he was good at his job. The best sniper in the 501st Legion, Arc Trooper with honors, good with his brothers, good leader… But he wanted to kill the ones who deserve it. therefore he was flawed, like a crack in a mirror. As for his possessions, well, he was a clone. He owns, in theory, nothing. The clothes on his back were the Republic's. Even his body wasn't his. What would hurt the most, for him, would be loosing Rima. He was okay with her leaving the Legion because he thought she'll be alright on Kamino. He was wrong. Rost liked her. More than he should admit. But he mostly felt responsible for her. If he had stay firm on that bloody planet, she wouldn't have gone rogue for a while. She would have not made General Skywalker angry, again. She would have never left. She would have never set foot on Kamino and witness Salaven twisted mind in action.

He looked quickly at her. She was still unconscious. Badly injured, hooked to what seemed to be a thousand machines. So fragile, so vulnerable. Her strength of character could not save her right now. Her safety was in his hands.

"General, sir." Rost said slowly. "I know little about other species. I'm not sure how a normal human's body works. But I know she won't recover soon. This man butchered her. I may lose everything, even my own life. But at least… At least she'll be safe from _this_ threat."

Kenobi could not react fast enough.

The trigger was pulled.

The dices were now rolling.

Whatever the consequences, Rost did his job.

If he gets the chance, he'll be able to live with himself. He'll know that he did what he could, for her.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter (maybe) soon ^^'_**


	13. What comes next

**_Have fun!_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

Life has a funny way to play with people. Sometimes it helps by giving everything the person wanted. Sometimes it takes everything away. Sometimes, it decides to give nothing, or everything. In the end, to know what it gave to who and how is a matter of point a view. The poorest child in the Galaxy can still be happier than the richest man that ever existed. Values and the ways of seeing life are what makes life "good" or "bad".

She was shunned by her people because she wanted to do something else with her life; rather than following traditions. She travelled a lot, begged for credits and food. Then she learnt her knowledge could help. This precious knowledge given by people she hated saved her life. She became a respected doctor. Then survived a civil war, which ended by the Grand Army of the Republic's intervention. She enrolled and saved many lives. She soon became the most efficient field medic the Army ever knew. a journalist even made an article about this odd woman ruling the clones around her with an iron fist, but with a golden heart too. The news of her retiring from the front raised some question. People understood she had her fill of violence. This was the official respond on which Rima had no power over. Her definitive retirement was difficult. The Leaders explained the facility in which she was working on was sabotaged by Separatists. The Dr Rima made it barely alive, but alive still. Due to her terrible injuries, she had been convinced by the Army to go back to a civilian life, to recover and help the people of the Republic.

But soon, most people forgot her name and her face.

She liked it better that way.

 _ **Two years after Kamino**_

The mirror was showing a broken face. It has been two years; yet some scars were slow to fade. Despite the cuts and old bruises, fragile tentacles and difficulties to move as easily as before ; Rima liked what she was seeing. Her grey skin was healthy, the dots forming lines on her bodies were visible in the dark again. Her eyes were black once more, not injected with blood. She also felt strong. Her injuries… What happened to her was violent. Yet, death decided to skip their date. Coming back from such thing… Rima could not stop feeling stronger or at least more confident about herself. Not that she lacked self confidence before; but she had now a sense of certainty about her own life. Her future was a mystery, but it was not as scary as it used to be.

The nautolan woman felt especially pretty today. She put on nice clothes: new and clean. It was simple pants and shirts, with boots and a jacket. But they were not third-hands articles and never knew the smell of burnt flesh or canon powder. Rima also put some jewelries: rings for her tentacles, a simple necklace, a bracelet… She looked very modest, but it was how she liked it.

Today was a special day.

She left her empty apartment and headed for the shuttle. It took her to the Justice district of Coruscant, about half an hour from her apartment. Rima was told to take the back door. She understood why when she saw journalists of all colors and shapes pressed against a chain of guards trying to keep them from the doors. Everybody wanted to see him; the alien among aliens… Rima smiled as she presented herself at the door. The guard urged her to come in. He brought her through a long corridor before letting her in a elevator with the 53rd floor button pressed. Once it stopped, Rima followed another guard who brought to a room. Their were a lot of people here: she recognised the Jedi Master Kenobi who greeted her with as much gentleness as usual. General Skywalker and Jedi Master Shaak-Ti were there too. Rima remembered the togruta from Kamino. They never properly stalked before the attack, but the Jedi provided great help in the first steps of the nautolan's recovery.

"Master Shaak-Ti. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Dr Rima." The togruta calmly said. "I see your wounds do not bother you anymore."

"I'm feeling better, thank you. How are the boys?"

Master Shaak-Ti gave grave news about 99. an attack on the Kamino resulted with his sacrifice. He saved his brother at the cost of his life. Rima took it hard. She liked him very much; such a brave soul! What a waste… as for Grey, after a year of "re-schooling", he was allowed to go back with the others. However, eyes were on him. Because he was so young and under the influence of a twisted man, he was pardoned for stabbing Rima. She was not completely alright with this; but putting a child in prison was not ideal neither. Over than that, the clones were sent to battle younger and younger. While the First Generations had ten to eleven years to grow and train; the Shinies did not have such luxury.

"The judges should be done in a moment now." Master Kenobi said.

They waited a little more. In the meanwhile, Rima was presented to the others she did not know. Senator Amidala was supporting the prisoner's freedom. Her friends at the Senate seemed interested too, as well as the tiniest green jedi Rima ever saw. The main argument was that people like the man should find a place in the world in time of peace _before_ the end of the war. Others believed that he did what was necessary, and paid enough for his crimes. Others still thought it was self-defence. Either ways, there were plenty of arguments in favor of the man.

The Judges came in the room, everybody went quiet. They were three. The Miraluka was the President of the Court, while the Pantorian was the Master of Laws and the Chalactan was the Court Master. the later master leads the debates while the Master of Laws checks in the Book of All Laws that all arguments and facts were correctly interpreted and/or how should the acts of the prisoner should be judge. In the end, the innocence or guilt of the prisoner was decided by the President of the Court, who also made the consequences (if needed) official.

The President reminded why they were all here.

"Following the murder of the Trainer Salaven Saltar Saliv in the hospital of Kamino, former Commander of the 501st Legion named "Rost was decided guilty for his crime. He was to spend the rest of his life in the High Security Prison, here on Coruscant. Despite this, the Jedi Order wished the case to be reopen on the main argument that Rost gave enough to the Republic while not having an official social situation in the Republic, like his brothers. the Court have listen to all the arguments brought to the case."

She marked the moment with a silence. It was not for being dramatic. It was meant to make her decision loud and clear.

"On the condition that "Rost" spend the rest of his life under the supervision of the Dr Rima away from the Republic's main colonies; "Rost" will receive the Pardon. He will be released to the Doctor later this afternoon. Don't be late."

Rima contains a violent need to shout her joy. She also forced herself to stay her two feet on the ground; and not let herself jumped all around the room. A strong feeling of relief forced her to sit down.

She remembered the day he was sent in prison.

First Rost was courtmartialed, then had to be judge by a civilian court. But his situation was so unusual that the Senate had to take the matter in hand.

When he was sent away, rima paid him a visit. He told her he regretted nothing: by killing Salaven, he fulfill his duties to her, because he felt responsible. It made her laugh: she was the one who should be feeling responsible for him, not the other way around. But his explanation gave her a goal; she knew what to do.

After a year of taking care of herself, she went to the Jedi Council and asked for they help. Before meeting Kenobi, she would have never imagined herself doing such a thing. But when she managed to convince them to free Rost… words are not sufficient. It was a good day. A first step in a long journey ahead. It took one year to work on the case, make a deal with the Court, making sure she had the means to keep her word.

Rima could barely wait. She hasn't seen Rost for two years. How did he do? Was he okay? As the Court left the room with all the people involved, Rima looked nervously at her wristwatch. Nine hours of waiting to do. Plenty of time to make sure everything goes according to plan. She thanked the small assembly for its help. Skywalker did not do it for her: Rost was a good soldier despite his bad habit of making justice himself. But the rest of the group was more than satisfied with how things all had duties, so they left soon after exiting the building. As for Rima she went to the Court's office to make sure the order of releasing the clone to her was official and on-going. Once she had proof, she called the agent in charge of the trip to the planet Rima chose for the "forced retirement". The selection was based on two criterias: the planet's distance with the "main colonies of the Republic", and the climat. Rima could leave underwater, but no Rost. Rost could deal with scorching heat, she was not _that_ resistant. The air had to be breathable for the both of them and the people living there had to be a little friendly at the very least. But as long as their had a place to go, Rima was not too picky.

The agent in question made sure she had enough to start anew. The money she earned while working for the GAR all went into the purchase of a small place; in which she could build a clinic if she felt like it. They _both_ made sure Rost would have something to do. Between the regular hunting, the bounty hunting and the need of protection; the small town they spotted was almost perfect. Maybe the place was a little too shady for the clone commander. But Rima wanted to believe he was not without reason. He will make it work… it's not like he had a choice.

"All set. You belongings should arrive a bit before you do. My people will make sure they arrive in your new home." The agent said. "Because you gave up most of your savings to help Justice getting rid of a prisoner/rogue clone; the government sent a bit of money. they seem to have remembered that clone don't have anything but the skin on their back. you'll need to put clothes on him and feed this monster."

Rima was fully aware of the clones ability to eat until no food is left in the entire building. Where do they put all this food was almost a mystery: she knew they metabolism was hyperactif when it came to energy; but cared little about knowing all the details. when setting up this "project" if we can call it as such, Rima knew it will not be easy. Despite his wishes, Rost had "naturally" expensive needs. She was simply hoping her efforts -and his- will be sufficient. Also, how will he react in a civilian environment? Unlike most living beings in the galaxy, he never had a "civilian life" or a "normal life". How will he feel when living so far away from his brothers? As she was checking the paperwork, Rima came to conclusion there was still plenty of things about Rost she didn't know. on the other hand, here was plenty he did not know about her. She also had in mind the possibility that he might want to go on his own path. Even if in theory he wasn't to leave her side until death; there was, in practice, no way she could stop him from doing so. Deep inside, she was hoping he'll stay. After so many months working closely together, the two made a fine pair. She felt safer with him around, and he was assure he won't die because of a wound or an infection.

How could time be so slow? She wondered. Because waiting was too difficult, Rima went outside, in a coffee. However, the poor-quality tea sat in front of her untouched: it had plenty of time to turn ice-cold. One could not decide which emotions she was feeling, just by looking at her. For all that the people knew, Rima looked like a nautolan waiting calmly for woman, fighting boredom in the same time. they could not start to imagine the rollercoaster of feelings happening inside her. At some point she ditch the café and walked back to the CourtHouse.

A few hours later, the moment she has been waiting arrived. The journalists did not witness the former prisoner meeting his new handler. they would have seen an oddly cold "good to see you" situation. Rima looked at him from the overside of a thick bullet-proof window while he went under the releasing procedure.

They had cut Rost's hair to a point he was almost bald. His beard faced the same fate. He looked… hungry. Thinner than expected too. He had a couple of bruises on his face, but his hands were the worst. Whoever tried to prove something to him did not make it in one piece. He only had his military uniform on when he got out of the restricted area. There were nothing that could link the man to the GAR, of course. It looked strange. He stood in front of Rima in silence, under the careful surveillance of the prison guards.

"Rost."

"Dr. Rima." He replied. "You did it."

"Of course."

"I thought you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Why did you bother getting a disastrous clone like me?"

"you know why."

"Do I really?"

Rima did not reply to that; instead she slapped him. He took it as it was unexpected. However it was not like such weak punch from the tiniest woman he ever met could truly hurt him.

"That's for reminding you there won't be a next time." She said, before giving him a backpack.

"Yes, ma'am." He said quietly. "What's this?"

"Supplises. Now follow."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't " _ma'am_ " me." she mumbled under her breath.

She did not see him smirking as she turned around. They exited the building and directly went for a shuttle. It took them to the spaceport. No words were spoken on the road. Rost asked no questions. He was looking at the window without emotions. Rima tried to ignore that for the time being. She could worry when they'll arrive in the new "home". She could not wait to be done with all this and go back to a relatively normal life.

"What are we doing?" Rost asked as they were in the cruiser, an hour after the departure.

It was the first time she heard him since the prison. He sounded tired. His hands were obviously hurting. Rima unfolded her needles and took a closer look to the man's fist. He let her do whatever she wanted, but seemed tense. This used to be normal for them; Rima take care of his injuries. It wasn't anymore. But it'll come back.

"Home." She said.

"Where's that?"

"Far away."

He remained silent for a moment before Rima rose her eyes to meet him. They looked at each other without particular emotions on their faces. After all they have been through, they were both tired. They were both looking forward to move on.

"Can you work with that?" She asked.

He rose his hand, let his finger touch one of the tentacle -the one that was almost amputated by Salaven. It looked healed, but the scar was troubling. Rima had painful-looking scar on her skin too, now. If only he could take them away. But she was alive and well. She was looking at him with her huge black eyes shimmering with intelligence; was she trying to read him? She did such exercice so often before, never with success. He slowly nodded, giving her a small smile. It seemed to put her at ease.

"I can." He said.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 _ **Good Lord! Did I just wrote these two words? The end? I suppose it is the end! It came rather quickly, don't you think? I like it like that.**_

 _ **But... The END? the "End-End" or the "End"?**_

 _ **I suppose I have nothing else to say about these two stuborns' souls, as the Alternate World's state is right now (if that makes sense anyway). Indeed, I believe what comes next should have its very own title.**_

 _ **How and when I'll write that is a steel-made mystery. Afterall, I do have a real life to attend to. However I'm pretty sure I'll miss my dear Rima after a while. If you guys are interested with more of this nautolan doctor, I shall write her after-GAR life... with Rost?**_

 _ **With the hope you enjoyed yourself,**_

 _ **Une belle journée à vous!**_


End file.
